Reborn
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Broken, prophecy once again threatens the peace that has settled over the territories but more so the future line of Confessors.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Reborn

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **PG-16 / T

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**STORY TYPE****:** Angst / Romance / Adventure

**SPOILERS****: **Anything from Seasons 1 & 2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**SUMMARY****: **Sequel to my fic Broken, prophecy once again threatens the peace that has settled over the territories but more so the future line of Confessors.

**Reborn**** (Chapter 1)**

The soft colors of dawn began to spread across the sky, streaking it in shades of yellows and pinks. The lingering smell of rain even now filled the crisp morning air, raindrops still glistening on each blade of grass and clinging to their horses' legs as they silently passed through the field.

Coming to a stop on a cliff overlooking Aydindril, Richard's eyes scanned the city before settling on the Confessor's Palace, his hair softly lifting in the gentle breeze. Kahlan was never far from his thoughts, but more so now than ever before. Making love to her last night had almost changed his mind, had almost washed the burden of guilt away, but there was a part of him that could still not let it go. His infinite love for her had momentarily pushed aside his guilt, allowing him to make love to the woman who consumed his very essence. He could never withhold his love from her no matter how he revolting he felt inside.

Kahlan was forever a part of him and he wanted it no other way. It was because of his love for her that he was leaving Aydindril, to go to D'Hara and claim the throne. He knew he had to accept who and what he was. He was a Rahl. And the sooner he accepted it, the sooner he came to terms with that, the sooner he could rid himself of this vile guilt and fury. He would at last be worthy of his wife's love, to be the father of her daughters. And he wouldn't have to live in fear of hurting her anymore.

"Richard?"

The sound of Zedd's tentative voice stirred him from the disparaging thoughts that tormented his mind. His chest felt tight with the weight of emotions that filled his broken heart, knowing deep down that Kahlan was the only one who could ever truly heal it. But that healing would have to wait until he had dealt with the rage and the things that he had done. And he knew that he couldn't be near her while he worked through that.

Lightly tapping the heel of his boots against Asa's sides, Richard spurred his horse on. He had fought Darken Rahl, battled more D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith than he could count, watched the Midlands being ripped apart because of his own hand, been marked by the Keeper, and attacked by Sisters of the Dark. And even after all that he had endured and almost died for, Richard still felt that leaving Kahlan now was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. Nothing he had encountered up until now could ever come close to the pain that filled him at this moment.

"You don't have to do this right now, you know," Zedd gently reminded his grandson, seeing the struggle that warred inside of him.

"Yes, Zedd…I do," he evenly stated, attempting to hide the heartache in his voice as he turned his attention to the wide open field that spread out before him, the tall grasses bowing slightly in the wind.

He knew that Kahlan would be waking soon, finding herself alone in their bed. He knew the pain that he was causing her and he hated himself all the more for it, but he was certain the pain would be much worse for her if he stayed. Despite what she believed, Kahlan was not safe around him.

Straightening his shoulders, Richard forced himself to dwell on his return to Aydindril and not his departure. His jaw set, he vowed that he would not rest until he had set everything right in D'Hara, would not stop until he had tamed the beast that lurked deep inside of him. Because until then, he would not be able to return to the one he lived and would gladly die for. He just prayed that Kahlan would forgive him some day because he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself.

Casting a glance to the sky, Richard could already tell by the scattered clouds that winter would be approaching in the next several weeks or so. He wished he could return to her before the heavier snows began settling in and sealing up the mountain passes that led into Aydindril, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't likely see his wife until spring at best.

The thought caused his heart to sink further in his chest. Without hesitation, he signaled Asa to increase his pace before he changed his mind and turned his horse around. The sooner he got to D'Hara and learned what Zedd had to teach him, the sooner this nightmare would hopefully all be over.

XXX

Walking through the dark empty halls of the Confessor's Palace, Kahlan was doing her best to keep her Confessor's face firmly in place. As the leader of the Midlands, it would not appear proper to see the Mother Confessor falling apart over her husband's abrupt departure. But each day that passed since his leaving, the mask fell a little more frequently, a little more unwillingly than when he had first left.

Everyone had been fussing over her, constantly asking her if she was alright. It had grown very annoying, making it harder and harder to keep her heart hidden beneath the thick fortification of the Confessor's facade. She found herself continually chanting silently in her head not to allow anyone to see her heartache or loneliness, her mind replaying the things that her mother and past Confessors had taught her about burying her emotions for the good of the people.

It had been easy to wear the mask of emotionless authority the first couple of days after Richard was gone. She was so angry and hurt that it had proved easy to fool everyone into believing that she was fine and that she had truly accepted his decision to claim the throne in D'Hara. Aggie and Cara, however, saw right through her and had been silently keeping watch over her when they thought she wasn't aware.

Coming home to a silent room and sleeping alone in an empty bed each night had begun to wear on her despite her best efforts. Conflicting emotions churned within her like a windswept boat tossed about in the waves of a turbulent sea.

There was the part of her that was the Mother Confessor, understanding duty above heart. She knew more than anyone the importance of fulfilling responsibility. She'd been trained and molded in that vein all her life, had sacrificed so much already because of duty. And now she was being asked to sacrifice all over again. Except this time, it was the one she loved most that she was losing.

Kahlan felt guilty for being so selfish, for putting what she wanted most above the welfare of an entire territory, an entire people who had been so brutally victimized for far too long. Her husband's people…

The thought of Richard brought a feeling of warmth to encircle her while at the same time causing the gnawing ache that had been born in her soul the day he left to reach even deeper. That raw empty void was like being stabbed with a knife that never left, twisting and turning, wrenching this way and that, taking her breath away at times.

She didn't know how she was going to endure being separated from him for so many months. It had only been four days and she already felt at times as if her heart wouldn't survive another moment let alone another day.

The woman in her missed him so fiercely, longed to feel him holding her close to him with his arms wrapped so passionately around her. She hungered for the taste of his kisses and the exquisite feeling of his masculine form lying naked against hers. She missed his boyish smile and the smoldering look of need that blazed in his eyes that made her knees go weak with a mutual hunger. No one ever looked at her the way that he did and she missed it terribly. He always made her feel so beautiful and desirable, so much more so than she ever felt that she was.

Deep down, Kahlan understood her husband's battle, the struggle that overwhelmed him. It hurt her to watch him fight against something that was eating him alive inside. What she didn't understand was why he had to leave her to work through it. She wanted nothing more than to help him though this ordeal. They were husband and wife; they were one now – a team. Why was he willingly choosing to shut her out?

Richard had always been the one telling her that their love was stronger than any magic, more powerful than any trial that they faced. Their love was so powerful that it had formed a new Stone of Tears, had brought her back from the void she'd been trapped in with Brey, had broken Da'Tavius's spell on Richard. It had saved them time after time. She knew it would save him now if he'd only let her in, allow himself to believe in their love and to feel it once more.

But he didn't feel that he deserved her love any longer. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she returned to a cold empty suite after a long day of meetings, Kahlan felt the tears beginning to form, coming tonight just like they had for the last three nights since he had left.

"Damn it, Richard," she angrily murmured as she stood alone in their suite, her eyes slowly sweeping over the little reminders that he had been here at one time.

She felt so small and alone standing in their suite, the darkness outside seeping in and enveloping her. She hadn't realized how much she had come to need him, how much she depended on him until he was no longer here. He provided her his strength and his faith in her in such a subtle quiet manner just by his presence alone. Now that he wasn't here, she felt so vulnerable, so inadequate to perform her duties.

In the privacy of her suite, Kahlan slowly sank to the floor. She drew he knees up to her chest, wrapping one arm around her legs and her other hand around the tooth pendant that hung around her neck as she finally allowed herself to give in to her heartache once again.

XXX

The moon was a perfect round ball glowing brightly overhead, keeping watch over the Seeker and Wizard. Lying on his bedroll, Richard stared blankly up at the sky that seemed to stretch forever, sleep coming for brief respites only to elude him again as it had for the last several nights.

They'd been travelling relentlessly for over a week now. A week… It had been a week since he'd last seen his wife's beautiful face, since he'd last made love to her, experienced the passion of her kisses and the heat of her touch.

Despite the pain that had pervaded his heart, it had been incredibly passionate that night. Of course, every time they made love, giving themselves over to each other was always euphoric. Each time they were together seemed like they were experiencing and exploring each other for the first time and yet they knew each other so intimately that he never knew where he ended and she began.

He had never experienced a bond like the one that they shared. Every day that took him farther and farther away from her created a hollow dead thing deep inside of him. But he knew that he had to do this. He could barely live with himself knowing that Kahlan almost died because of him. He couldn't risk having her around him until he had dealt with his guilt, his fury, his ancestry.

Again, the visions began racing through his mind, drudging up with it the nauseating anguish and horror. Images of Kahlan covered in blood, her body lying broken over the rocks…

He shivered suddenly as a cool breeze invaded his private, self-imposed condemnation. It was a sentence that he believed without a doubt that he deserved and so much more. Sitting up, he leaned over and snatched up his pack.

Casting a look at his grandfather, he smiled fondly as he watched him sleep, knowing that he had exhausted the old Wizard with the long days of travel. He felt guilty about it, but he wanted to get to D'Hara as soon as possible. The sooner he accomplished what he had to, the sooner he'd be on his way back to Kahlan. He hoped by the time he saw those sapphire eyes again that he will have found the peace that he was desperate to find, to be worthy of her love once more.

Digging into his pack, Richard fished around until he found what he was looking for. Removing the item, he tossed his pack to the side before settling back down on his bedroll. Curling up on his side, he covered himself with the blanket. Burying his face in the soft material, his eyes slid closed as he inhaled deeply. A sense of peace softly pulsated over him as her essence filled his nostrils and permeated his soul. He could feel her love for him tugging at him, attempting to pull the fragmented pieces of his heart back together. But he refused to allow her to do that for him. Not now; not yet.

He wondered if Kahlan noticed yet that her green blanket was missing. He had quickly and quietly packed up his things early that morning, pausing momentarily to watch her as she slept. She'd still had the stunning afterglow from their lovemaking that veiled her face, causing his breath to hitch. The last rays of moonlight had trickled through the glass doors, creating an aura of radiance to softly shine on her.

It had caused him to pause, to momentarily reconsider his decision. He wanted so desperately to undress and slip back into that bed with her, to pull her close against his body, caressing her soft skin with his lips and tongue. He loved it when she laid with her back pressed securely against his chest, his arms and legs tangled with hers, wrapped so protectively around her, surrounding her body with his own. How could he possibly leave her? She was everything to him. At the same time, how could he stay knowing he had almost taken her life?

He had quickly finished packing up his things when he saw her green blanket lying in a heap on the floor beside their bed. He had picked it up, holding it to his nose and inhaling deeply, savoring her scent that permeated the fibers. He had immediately folded it up and placed it into his pack. He needed a piece of her with him if he was going to survive this.

Walking back to the bed, he had stared at her sleeping form one last time, memorizing the delicate curve of her face, her long dark eyelashes, her luscious strands he loved to run his fingers through. He had burned her image into his mind, never wanting to forget the minutest detail of his beloved, wanting to remember each and every freckle that dotted her face. Spirits, she was so gorgeous.

Mesmerized, he had slowly reached out his hand, needing to feel the softness of her hair one last time. Tenderly running his fingertips along the silky strands, he felt his stomach begin to swim with the warm rush of arousal that she always awakened within him.

Swallowing back his need, he had removed his tooth necklace, laying it on his pillow. He had wanted her to have a piece of him to hold on to, to remember that he loved her above all else. Kahlan knew that the pendant was the only thing he had from his father George Cypher, that he would never leave it behind unless he had a reason. He wanted Kahlan to hold on to it to so that she would always know that he would come back to her someday.

Leaning over her, he had softly pressed his lips to her temple, squeezing his eyes closed against heated tears.

"_I love you, Kahlan…forever…"_

He had whispered those words to her as he had kissed her, wanting so desperately to hear those precious words in return but knowing he could not wake her. If she had woken, he never would have been able to say goodbye. Telling her the night before that he was leaving had been almost as devastating as seeing her lying on those rocks. Having to say it again that morning would have killed him.

Besides, he knew that Kahlan would have only attempted to talk him out of leaving or would have convinced him to take her along. He could have hardly resisted her, deny her what she wanted. He wouldn't have been able to look into those eyes and tell her no again despite the emotional storm that consumed him.

Picking up his pack once more, he had hurriedly left their suite, silently closing the door behind him as his future and his grandfather awaited him. His legs had felt like lead as he had made his way through the Confessor's Palace and out to the stables. But as heavy as his legs felt, it paled mightily compared to the heaviness of his heart.

Even now, it felt at times as if his heart had shattered, laying in thousands of pieces within his chest, its raw jagged edges slicing and ripping at his core. Other times, it felt as if a boulder had been wrapped tightly around it, attempting to take him down and drown him in a bottomless pit of despair.

Releasing a haggard sigh, Richard feared this pain would never cease. Pulling Kahlan's blanket closer to his face, he finally closed his eyes, hoping against hope that when he awoke in the morning, he would find himself in Aydindril with Kahlan and that this had all been nothing more than a dreadful nightmare…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to leave comments! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 2)**

The sun was just beginning to emit its soft morning rays, the birds singing overhead in nearby branches as they ushered in a new day. Sitting on a log by the fire, he poked and prodded the dying embers awake with a stick as he watched his grandson who had finally fallen asleep. Zedd was more than ready for breakfast and hoped to have the fire stoked enough for a proper meal before they started their day on their journey to D'Hara.

Zedd smiled to himself at the site of Richard sleeping, clutching Kahlan's green blanket so protectively against him as if it were she that lay in his arms. He wondered what Kahlan would think when she discovered that her favorite blanket was gone. He had also noticed a certain pendant missing around his grandson's neck and knew that an exchange of some sort had been made with or without Kahlan's knowledge.

His heart ached to see his grandson struggling so. It was times like these that he questioned his decision of naming Richard the Seeker, knowing the terrible burden and deadly responsibility that he had thrust upon him with the title and sword. He always knew that Richard was a very special person, gifted beyond imagine, possessing power the likes of which had not been seen in over 3,000 years.

While the burden he bore was tremendous, he knew Richard above anyone else would find his way through it. It was just difficult to have to watch him battle the demons that came with the title and with the bloodline that flowed through his body.

Zedd was worried about how being separated from Kahlan was affecting him. He knew Richard had slept little since they had left Aydindril a little over a week ago, eating about as much. He could see fatigue lining his features as well as the conflict that continually clouded his eyes since leaving the Palace.

Richard's self-imposed punishment was no doubt affecting Kahlan as well. He feared that she was doing no better than the Seeker was. He knew these two were not meant to be apart from one another. They needed each other in order to survive.

He watched as Richard suddenly began to shift and stir, fighting a battle that had overtaken his mind even in his sleep. He sighed deeply, knowing that the conflict would not end for him any time soon. He had tried to talk him out of going to D'Hara right now especially after what had happened to Kahlan, but Richard would hear none of it, staring despondently out those balcony doors, lost in a sea of anguish and guilt that threatened to drown him. His grandson had been distraught by what had happened to his wife and refused to forgive himself despite the fact he had been under a powerful magic that held him against his will.

Zedd was still astonished by the incredible power his grandson possessed. Once the Dragon's Heart was found, Da'Tavius's spell would have been irreversible. Even without the Heart, the magic held within the covers of that damned journal was so strong that it would have taken Zedd days to have broken through it and yet Richard had been able to break free from it on his own in a matter of hours. His powerful Han and the love that joined him with Kahlan had protected his heart.

Wise wizards and men of old had always said that there was no magic in the world more powerful than love. Zedd had always scoffed at the saying, brushing it off as being nothing more than hopeful nonsense meant to make people feel better about the world they lived in. But after watching Richard and Kahlan, witnessing firsthand the love that they shared, the sheer intensity of it, Zedd was now a staunch believer in that theory and would viciously debate anyone who argued against it.

Zedd abruptly looked up at the sound of Richard mumbling something in his sleep. His hands were clutching the blanket tightly, his face creased with fear. The Seeker began shaking his head back and forth, obviously distressed by his dreams.

Richard softly moaned Kahlan's name, his voice steadily growing louder and more frantic every time her name left his lips. He suddenly lurched forward, breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the area surrounding him. Fistfuls of the blanket were clenched in his hands as he held it against his chest. He looked like a frightened little boy, waking in the middle of the night from a terrible dream, desperately looking for someone to comfort him - except that he had left that someone back in Aydindril.

"Nightmare?"

"It's nothing," Richard distractedly mumbled, releasing his hold on the blanket as well as a deep breath. He ran his hands over his face before raking them back through his disheveled hair.

"Didn't look like nothing," Zedd ventured a little further, attempting to draw his grandson out.

They'd spoken little since they had begun this journey and when they did speak, it was always about anything but Kahlan or the things he was wrestling with. The only other thing they had really discussed was the exercises he had taught Richard on learning how to control his Han as well as the rage.

Standing to his feet, Richard turned his back to his grandfather, carefully folding up the blanket as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Bringing it to his face, he breathed in his Kahlan one more time, drawing strength from her scent before gently placing it back into his pack.

Dropping his backpack back down onto the ground, Richard's heart ached so deeply that it was difficult to draw a breath but he knew that had no one to blame but himself. The dead void that existed within him as well was still there, pulsing with a lifeblood all its own, sapping his strength and his will to fight it.

"Richard…"

"Zedd, I don't want to talk about it…please…not right now…" he softly said, his voice holding no anger, only despair and loneliness as he kneeled down and began packing his bedroll as he attempted to avoid eye contact with his grandfather.

Saddened by his grandson's growing isolation, Zedd lightly replied, "I was wondering what you were planning on doing about breakfast. You know I can't travel on an empty stomach."

Looking up into the concerned eyes of the old Wizard, Richard couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips. "I'll see what I can find for you. Can't have you starving to death on me out here."

They shared a brief smile despite the pain that had taken up a permanent place in the Seeker's eyes. Grabbing his bow and arrow, Richard began to walk past his grandfather only to be brought to a stop by a boney hand on his leg.

"You can't keep going like this, Richard. You're going to have to face what happened to Kahlan. You can either accept it, knowing that it wasn't your fault or you can continue to shut Kahlan and everyone else out by hiding behind that wall of guilt that you're building. Just know that I'm here when you're ready to talk."

Richard stood stiffly, staring vacantly at the forest that spread out before him. Tears rose to the surface, but he would not let them fall. His throat felt thick, his tongue numb. He could not answer him. Deep down, he knew that Zedd was right, but he was not prepared to forgive himself. Not yet, not until he had paid some unknown, unseen debt that would at last purge him from his sins. Kahlan's life was too precious, meant too much to him to allow forgiveness any room inside of his heart right now. What he was going through now did not even come close to what he'd put his wife through.

"I just can't right now, Zedd…I'm sorry…"

"Just remember that Kahlan loves you very much, Richard…we all do. The only one blaming you for any of this is you," he reminded him as he released his hold on the Seeker's leg.

He could feel his grandson still standing beside him, not making any attempt to move. He held his breath as hope began to flicker that he might have actually reached him, that Richard might open up and allow him to help him through this. However, that hope was quickly extinguished when he heard his heavy footfall as Richard made his way towards the sanctuary of the forest.

Although disheartened by his lack of response, Zedd was more than willingly to follow his grandson to the ends of the earth and even to D'Hara if that was what was necessary to help him. And Richard needed more help right now than he knew.

XXX

Escaping to the refuge of the woods, Richard released a strained breath as he attempted to quiet his heart. His chest felt as if a tight band had been wrapped around him, relentlessly squeezing tighter and tighter. Being surrounded by the woods, he still felt like a man who had lost his way despite being as close to home as he could be walking amongst the trees that he loved so much.

Richard had never felt so lost in his entire life as he did right then. It felt as if he were being torn apart, his emotions threatening to pull him in a thousand different directions. He didn't know what to think, what to believe, or what to feel any more. There was such a fierce war being fought inside of him that he didn't know what was going to win out in the end. Would his fury finally take over, erasing his control and logic once and for all? Would his Han begin to kill him like it had in the beginning when the headaches had first started months ago? Or would his heart finally heal, allowing himself the forgiveness he could not accept, the love from Kahlan that he could not allow himself to receive?

His heart told him to race back to Kahlan as fast as his horse could carry him. His fury that forever churned deep within that hidden abyss inside of him told him he needed to stay as far away from her as possible, igniting a fear in him that he could not ignore. His sense of justice and what was right was pushing him on to D'Hara as soon as possible, gaining the throne before his wicked brother could.

He could feel his Han breathing a new life inside of him ever since it had been awakened that night out on the ledge. Why it had been dormant since its return to him when Cara brought him back with the breath of life was beyond his comprehension, but it was back and he had never been more thankful for it than he had that dreadful night. If it hadn't been for his Han reaching out and touching Kahlan's dying body, he most likely would have lost his wife out on that ledge.

A strangled cry of anguish escaped his lips at the memory, a single tear trailing down his cheek. Richard knew that he had hurt Kahlan by leaving her like he did. He had truly thought that he had been doing what was best for her. He couldn't allow her to suffer or to die because of him. Until he could find that inner peace, that balance between fury and magic, it was not safe for her to be near him.

Tilting his head back as he attempted to draw in his emotions, he peered up into the brightening sky overhead, the dappled morning sunlight burning its way through the thick cover of leaves. He wondered what Kahlan was doing right at that moment. Was she sleeping? Was she even thinking about him? Did she miss him as fiercely as he missed her?

Darker thoughts began seeping into his mind as well, attempting to drag him into the bitter darkness that was desperate to hold him prisoner. What if Kahlan hated him for leaving her? What if she never wanted to see him again? He wouldn't be able to survive it if she sent him away, refusing him as her husband. His life would come to an abrupt end right then if that happened. He would be better off dead than a man living without his heart.

Richard knew that he had to press on. He had to keep going. He had made it this far, had already risked Kahlan's love. He couldn't stop now. He had to see this through despite the agonizing pain that burned inside of him. He just prayed to the spirits that Kahlan would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him someday.

XXX

Lying on her side on the cool floor, Kahlan gripped the blanket tighter around her as she shivered. The embers had cooled hours ago, but she had been unable to find the desire to get up and add more wood to the fire. Staring into the cold ashes, she felt as lifeless as the cinders staring back at her.

She found herself spending more and more of her time here on the floor before the fireplace, a dark blue blanket replacing the one that Richard had taken with him. It had brought a small smile to her face knowing that he had taken her green blanket with him. He had wanted to take a piece of her with him and that had brought her a bit of reassurance, breaking the monotony of despair that held her tight.

Nausea began its relentless morning assault on her just as it had for the last two weeks. Two weeks… It had been two weeks since she felt that spark of life that was developing within her; the life that she and Richard had created together, life that had formed because of their deep-seated love for one another.

And Richard wasn't even here to experience this with her, to share with her the joy of the life they had made. He didn't even know that he was going to be a father and there was no way of letting him know. Kahlan's hand flew to cover her mouth as a sob fought for release. She should be overjoyed right now, ecstatic about Richard's child growing within her, but how could she be when her husband had shut her out of his life, was on his way to D'Hara and would not be back for months.

How was she going to endure the next nine months without Richard here with her? She was thankful for Cara, Aggie, and Edmond, but she needed her husband, wanted to share this experience with him. This was something that she had thought she'd never have the privilege of experiencing. Carrying the child of the man she loved had just been a dream at one time. Now it was a reality, living and breathing inside of her womb.

Clutching the tooth pendant that hung around her neck, Kahlan's eyes slid closed with exhaustion, a stray tear trickling over the bridge of her nose and down her other cheek. Richard had been gone for almost three weeks now and it was all she could do to get by. She slept for short periods of time, but never the whole night through. She had eaten little since his absence and the nausea was not helping her appetite any either.

She knew she needed to keep her strength up, to take better care of herself for their baby. Richard would be furious with her for endangering her life or the life of their baby because of him, but her broken heart wouldn't allow her. She could scarcely bring herself to sleep in their bed since he had left. She had tried on multiple occasions only to wake after a couple of hours and move to the floor before the fireplace.

Sleeping on the hard floor made her feel better, brought her somehow closer to Richard. She wasn't sure if it was because of all the months traveling with him and having to sleep on the cold hard ground, but whatever it was she would take what little solace it provided her until his return.

Releasing her hold on the blanket, she gently ran her fingers across her abdomen in an attempt to soothe the sickness from her belly, but she knew it was no use. Not even the herbal remedies that Aggie swore by did much to calm her morning sickness or boost her appetite.

Cara would just stare helplessly at her sometimes, her eyes narrowed in concern. She could tell that the Mord'Sith was worried about her and wanted to help, but that this was definitely beyond her realm of expertise.

Cara had been a surprising comfort to have around, though. She was always close at hand, keeping people from bothering her and yet she was never so close as to be suffocating. Cara recognized that her friend was suffering, but had thankfully not forced Kahlan to talk about it. She had allowed Kahlan to lock herself away in her room for hours on end, dealing with her pain the only way she knew how right now.

Kahlan had a feeling, though, that even Cara was not going to allow her to go on like this for much longer. Every time she looked into the mirror, Kahlan could see the effects of Richard's absence weighing more heavily in her features despite her best efforts to put up a good front. Her once bright blue eyes appeared dull, dark shadows forming beneath them. Her lack of appetite and the relentless morning sickness had already begun to be noticed in her face. Her cheeks looked drawn and hollow, a sense of sadness veiling her appearance.

Kahlan knew she couldn't lie there all day despite how she felt. She had responsibilities and the world was not about to stop because of her heartache. She was the Mother Confessor. She could not afford the luxury of sorrow right now.

Bringing the tooth pendant to her lips, Kahlan placed a tender kiss on Richard's necklace, releasing a silent prayer to the Spirits that he would come home to her and their baby soon…

***There you go! Kahlan's going to have a baby!** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the update. It's pretty intense!**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 3)**

"Concentrate!"

"I am!"

"You're not focusing," Zedd grumbled under his breath in irritation as he sat crossed-legged before his grandson, one hand resting on his knee while the other held the apple he'd been chomping on.

Richard's eyes snapped open, aggravation flashing in his dark brown orbs as he scowled at the old Wizard sitting before him. "I don't know how much more I can possibly focus, Zedd. I've been focusing for the last hour," he growled, his hands tightly gripping his knees in frustration.

"You're thoughts have been on other things except on your Han," he heatedly admonished the Seeker. He knew without looking into his mind exactly where his thoughts had been. It was plainly evident in the expression on his face, the pain-filled eyes that glared back at him now.

"Richard, I can't help you learn to control and use your Han if your thoughts are in Aydindril instead of here. I know it's difficult being separated from Kahlan, but…"

"You don't know anything, Zedd," he hissed as he leapt to his feet, pacing back and forth before his grandfather.

Zedd released a frustrated sigh as he fought back the urge to spin a wizard's web around the young man, forcing him to settle down. He could tell the Seeker's emotions were simmering through his veins right now. Richard had been able to touch his power somewhat, bringing his feelings to the surface along with his innate magic. He knew that in touching Richard's Han, they had also awakened the beast of fury. The two were so strongly linked that it was impossible to reach out to one without bringing the other to life as well.

He could see that Richard was fighting to control his anger by the way he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his jaw as well as his hands as he paced before him like some wild animal. He watched as the Seeker came to a stop, his head falling back as he closed his eyes. The intense magic and rage that enveloped his grandson filled the air with a powerful sting that made the Wizard's skin tingle.

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I didn't get to be this age or a Wizard of the First Order by being incompetent you know," Zedd lightly replied as he tried to bring his grandson back from that precipice he was now teetering on.

Releasing a long drawn out breath, Richard ran his hands over his face as he attempted to refocus his thoughts. He sincerely was trying to focus on his Han, trying to manipulate and control it. But every time he closed his eyes, his mind was immediately drawn to Kahlan. He missed her so much that it felt as if his very life was being strangled out of him. How was he supposed to concentrate when his heart ached so deeply, when she consumed every waking moment of his thoughts and every dream he dreamt in restless slumber?

He unconsciously brought his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword, his fingers grazing along the cool steel as its magic began thrumming through his system, combining with his anger and clearing his mind. He hadn't really touched his sword in quite some time. A sense of calmness began to settle over him as the sword's magic washed over and through him, rinsing away his confusion.

He felt himself begin to come alive as the sword fed his fury, solidifying his resolve once more. It was providing him a strength and a focus that he didn't think he possessed any longer – the strength to push on.

Zedd stared in wonder as he watched the magic of the sword begin to combine with the Seeker's Han, freeing his heart and mind of all the outside distractions and hurts that were engulfing him, all the obstacles in his way. He seemed to transform right before his eyes.

"Richard, I know you miss Kahlan deeply…"

"I miss her so much, Zedd, but I can't be near her right now…it's not safe…I'm not safe…" Richard choked out with an anguish in his voice that was so intense, so tangible Zedd couldn't help but feel his pain.

"You're not helping her or yourself by holding onto your emotions like this. Things happen that are beyond even the Seeker's control, things that can't always be avoided. You should just be grateful that your Han awakened when it did, saving her life instead of focusing on the fact that she almost lost it," Zedd pushed a little further. He knew that Richard wanted nothing more than to be with his wife but his grandson felt that it wasn't possible right now.

"I'm the Seeker and her husband. I should have been able to stop it, Zedd," he angrily growled, his chest tightening with the ever-present rage as he yanked himself back behind that barricade he had created to protect himself. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword, the magic of the weapon causing tingling to course from his hand up his arm and into his chest.

"Kahlan almost died because I was unable to hold in my rage, wasn't able to control my Han. If I could've done that, Kahlan wouldn't have had to suffer because of me so don't tell me it was beyond my control or that if wasn't my fault!" he seethed, his eyes now blazing like twin balls of fire as he glared down at his grandfather.

"Fine! You want me to blame you? To tell you that you, Richard Cypher, you almost killed Kahlan? You almost trampled her, knocking her off that cliff and sending her to her death. You nearly killed your wife, Richard!" Zedd shouted back at him as he leapt to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Zedd didn't mean a single word of what he had said, but he had to do something to get Richard's attention, to make him see how ludicrous and unreasonable he was being. He could tell his words had their desired effect. Richard looked as if he had just been run through with his sword, the Wizard's cutting words piercing straight through his heart and confirming the Seeker's worst fears.

Hot tears began falling down his cheeks as Richard stared at his grandfather, his words making the air vanish from his lungs. He began heaving, desperate to draw a breath that seemed not to come. Hearing those words said out loud by someone else broke the damn that he had built around his heart, the rancid fragments of his guilt and fears leaching into his veins.

"Kahlan deserves so much better than me! She deserves a husband she doesn't have to fear, a man who is stable and always in control! One who won't yell at her, attack her, accuse her of being with another man…someone who won't take her life!"

His words burned like acid with the shame that he felt inside of him, his pain clinging to him like a plague that he could not wash away. He was in a deadly tug-of-war match with himself and he was terrified his darker side would win, taking him completely over the edge of insanity.

"Don't you think that Kahlan should be given a chance to decide for herself instead of you making the decision for her?"

"She wouldn't love me if she truly knew what lived inside of me!" he shouted in disgust.

"Kahlan fell in love with you. She fell in love with Richard Cypher Rahl. You fell in love with Kahlan, loving her beyond the boundaries of her magic, giving her something that no one but maybe a couple of other Confessors in thousands of years has ever had the privilege of experiencing – a marriage based on mutual, everlasting love."

"And look at what she got! A Rahl!"

"So what? You're a Rahl! You can't change it. You can't remove it from your blood. So what are you going to do about it? Follow in the cowardly steps of your ancestors? Allow rage and depravity to reign inside of you, ruling your heart and mind? You do and you really will destroy the woman you love, the woman who loves you above everyone else. You're no better than they are!"

Richard ground his teeth, his face twisted into a sneer as he panted heavily. He was not like his ancestors. He couldn't be. He refused to become the vile excuse for a human being that they had allowed themselves to become. And he couldn't destroy his Kahlan, not for anything this world could ever offer.

Without another thought, Richard drew his sword, his hand clutching it tightly as he stared down the old Wizard. His nostrils flared with the intensity of his rage, his heart thundering in his chest and pounding in his ears. Zedd had no right to think that he could even come close to being like the House of Rahl.

Maybe he should just end his life once and for all. Then Kahlan wouldn't have to endure being married to him, wouldn't have to suffer all the heartache he had caused her.

Zedd stared back, his face fixed with determination. He watched as the blade of the Seeker's sword began to glow brightly from the extent of his rage. The sheer fury dancing unhindered in Richard's eyes caused an icy chill to tingle down the Wizard's spine, but he was not about to back down. Not now. Not after getting his grandson this far. This was the most emotion that Richard had expressed since leaving Aydindril. He needed to get this bitter poison of guilt out of his system before it destroyed him.

Suddenly, Richard's head snapped to the side. He heard the 'whoosh, whoosh' of their wings before he even spotted their dark shadows spreading over the landscape in the soft moonlight.

Seeing the sudden shift in Richard's attention, Zedd strained in the darkness to see what the Seeker had heard. All of a sudden, a shrill cry tore through the cool stillness of the night, making the Wizard's blood run cold.

Gars.

Zedd had little time to react as a large gar suddenly swooped down close to him, causing his long gray strands to whip in the gust its expansive wings created as he fell hard onto his back. It screeched wildly at him, its eyes gleaming brightly in the night as it made a turn to come back and finish off its prey.

Zedd instantly raised his hands, releasing a ball of wizard's fire and throwing it directly at his attacker. The gar squealed in pain as it crashed to the ground in agony. Zedd immediately jumped back up onto his feet, turning towards Richard in time to see his grandson slice through another gar, the blade of his sword glowing brightly with the sheer rage that was still blazing inside of him.

There was a fierceness to his movements and yet he moved with a calm stealth and grace, his raptor gaze focused solely on the battle at hand. He was consumed in the dance with death as gar after gar swooped down upon him only to be sentenced to an immediate death by the Seeker and his sword. Sweat began to form on his brow, but he paid no attention as he spun and turned, thrusting and slicing.

Panting with fury, Richard's lips were curled into a furious sneer, every muscle drawn tight with the exertion of the battle. It was as if he was in a trance as he sliced through one gar after another. They seemed to never stop coming, literally falling from the sky as Richard leapt up to meet their attack.

Slicing through the last one, Richard stood heaving, his eyes resting on the last of the fallen gars. He suddenly raised his sword over his head, his hands wrapped tightly around the hilt as he began hacking violently into the beast. Blood splattered his face, hair, and clothes as well as dripping from his sword and still he did not stop. He continued to drive his weapon into the animal with such fierce rage that Zedd could only stand and stare.

All the self-hatred, all the fury, all the guilt came pouring out with every blow that the Seeker dealt the dead animal. Tears pooled in his eyes, temporarily obscuring his vision before finally leaking down his face and mingling with the blood splatter. Screaming with every thrust and slice of his sword, Richard trembled violently with the weight of his emotions. His cries of anguish echoed through the now still night air, infusing the woods with the sounds of his heartrending pain.

Tears collected in Zedd's eyes as he watched his grandson lose complete control, mutilating the poor gar that lay dead at the Seeker's feet. The animal was far beyond recognition now as it lay in pieces, excrement and entrails littering the ground, already creating a putrefied stench that burned his nose and throat.

He knew he should try to stop Richard, but at the same time, he knew his grandson needed this release; to finally let go of all the pent up pain and anger, hurts and fears that he had been battling for weeks now.

Completely spent, Richard finally released his sword, sinking to his knees before the bits and pieces of what used to be a gar as uncontrollable sobs racked his body. He covered his face with his hands, too ashamed to look at what he had done. No animal deserved the fate that he had just delivered. Not even a gar.

"I'm so sorry…Spirits, Kahlan…I'm so sorry…" he sobbed hysterically. "I never meant to hurt you…"

Zedd stood silently watching the Seeker as he finally released what he'd been holding onto for so long. He wanted more than anything in that moment to kneel beside him, to take his grandson into his arms, but he knew that's not what he needed right now. Richard needed to deal with this in his own way. And the Wizard felt that he just had.

XXX

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Richard muttered as he stared distantly into the crackling fire.

After Richard had calmed down and gained control once more, Zedd had burned the dead gars with wizard's fire before packing up their things and moving their camp to a safer location. Richard had cleaned up in a nearby river, changing his clothes and finally settling down for the night.

Fatigue lined his face, his eyes still filled with sorrow, but the deadness that had once been there was finally gone. Zedd knew that the battle within that Richard had been fighting had ultimately been settled when he hacked that gar to pieces. Now, he just needed some time to heal. He needed Kahlan.

"That was quite a display of power you showed back there when the gars attacked."

"It was nothing," he softly said, exhaustion from the attack and from the conflict warring inside of him draining him almost to the point of collapsing. Every muscle ached with fatigue and yet he felt better than he had in weeks.

"It was not nothing. That was you, Richard Cypher Rahl, using your instincts, the magic of the sword as well as your Han all in perfect balance. I think you're finally starting to find your way," Zedd proudly encouraged him.

"Maybe," he murmured as he laid down on his bedroll. "Thank you, Zedd."

"You have no need to thank me," he replied with a small smile.

Zedd watched as his grandson quickly fell into a deep slumber, sleeping better than he had since they had left Aydindril almost five weeks ago.

XXX

"_Richard."_

The sound of his name being carried on the breeze was so sweet, so soothing to his soul. He thought he might never hear that beautiful voice again.

"_Richard."_

Hearing his name being called again, Richard opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field of wildflowers. The sun was shining brightly overhead, the sky so blue. He immediately began looking for her, for the one who had spoken his name, the one whose name was forever written upon his heart.

Then suddenly she was there. Kahlan stood at the edge of the field looking more beautiful than ever, dressed in shimmering white, her raven like hair lifting softly in the breeze. The site of her made him go weak in the knees, his legs not willing to hold him up. Tears instantly filled his eyes at the site of his beloved.

"_Kahlan!"_ he anxiously called to her, his heart bursting in his chest.

Desperate to feel her in his arms again, Richard attempted to run to her, but his legs would not work. He was frozen where he stood, unable to move, unable to reach her. Panic began to rise in his throat. He missed her so fiercely. He was desperate to touch her.

"_Richard."_

She called his name again and it was like salve on his wounded heart, filling him with a peace that only she could bring him. He squeezed his eyes closed, frantic to make his unwilling body work. Opening his eyes, he saw Kahlan still standing several meters away from him, but she was heavy with child now.

"_Kahlan?"_ he called to her, confusion filling his heart and mind. She was with child…his child. But how could that be? He hadn't been with her in over a month.

He closed his eyes again, opening them to find her holding a baby in each arm. A smile broke across his face as he beheld her holding his daughters in her arms. He had dreamed of having daughters with her for so long. The sheer joy that flooded his heart overwhelmed him, bringing him to his knees as tears spilled down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, to take her into his arms, to hold his daughters, but his body would not allow him.

All of a sudden, Kahlan disappeared, vanishing from site only to reappear moments later, looking like she had when he had left Aydindril. Suddenly, a red spot formed on her belly, staining her white dress. The red blotch swiftly grew, spreading and turning her once white dress blood red.

"_KAHLAN!"_ Richard screamed, reaching out a hand towards her as he watched all the color drain from her face, her dress now soaked with blood.

"_I love you, my Richard…forever…"_

"_KAHLAN!"_ he screamed again only to watch his lover vanish from view once more.

Panic consumed his soul, his chest heaving with fear for his wife. He had to get to her, to save her. But where did she go? What had happened to her?

Closing his eyes against a wash of tears, Richard opened them again to find himself standing again in the same field. He frantically began spinning in tight circles as he desperately searched for Kahlan.

"_Kahlan!"_

Turning again, Richard saw two white doves, pure as snow circling in the sky. He suddenly became entranced by the site of them flying so closely, their gracefulness filling him with a sense of peace as well as something more. There was a familiarity in what he saw in those beautiful birds.

Suddenly, an arrow came from nowhere, striking one of the birds. The injured dove fell dead at the Seeker's feet, the arrow piercing through its small body. Stunned, Richard knelt down, picking up the dead bird and cradling it gently in his hands.

Terror suddenly shot through his veins, setting his blood on fire with the realization that suddenly seeped into his soul.

"KAHLAN!" he screamed as he lurched forward out of a dead sleep to find that dawn was just breaking.

"Richard, what is it?" Zedd sleepily asked, waking at the sound of Richard's scream.

"We have to return to Aydindril…now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support, guys! It's makes my day! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 4)**

"Richard, what happened? What makes you think Kahlan's in trouble," Zedd asked as he tried to push aside the sleepy fog that still enveloped his brain.

"I saw her in a dream," he heatedly said as he quickly began packing his things.

Richard couldn't stop his hands from shaking or his heart from trembling. He had been so stupid leaving Kahlan like he did. If anything happened to her, he'd never be able to live with himself.

"In a dream? What kind of dream?"

Sitting back on his heels, Richard released a frustrated huff of agitation as he ran his hands back through his hair. They didn't have time to sit here and discuss this. They needed to get to Aydindril as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the dream he'd had despite the panic that had pierced straight to his core.

"I was standing in a field and Kahlan was there. I tried to run to her, but I couldn't move. I looked down to see why I couldn't make my legs work and when I looked back up at her she was with child. I looked again and she was holding two baby girls in her arms," he told his grandfather.

"They were so beautiful, Zedd," he warmly said, his voice cracking with the thrill of having children with Kahlan. "Then they were gone and Kahlan was standing all alone. Blood began to spread from her stomach, soaking her dress. She was covered…in blood. She told me that she…she said…that she loved me…and then she was gone again."

He sat staring down at his bedroll, tears burning his eyes and his throat, but he could not let them fall. He had been so desperate to hear her say those words that morning that he had left, but hadn't had the courage to wake her for fear that she would talk him into staying. Now, she had said those words in his dream and it terrified him instead of bringing him comfort. It had been like she was saying goodbye to him…forever. Swallowing back his emotions, he continued on.

"Then there were two doves circling in the sky. They were so beautiful, flying together and soaring on the breeze. An arrow suddenly came out of nowhere, striking one of the birds. It fell dead at my feet. I picked up the bird and held it in my hands…and then I woke up."

Richard finally looked into his grandfather's eyes, seeing the fear that had gripped his heart reflected in Zedd's eyes. The old Wizard was thinking the same thing he was.

"You don't know for sure that it means that Kahlan is going to die," Zedd gravely reminded him.

"I don't know for sure that it doesn't," he heatedly replied. "I know that it involves Kahlan and that is enough for me. I'm going back to Aydindril, Zedd," he firmly stated as he resumed his packing.

"You've never believed in prophecy before, Richard."

"Kahlan is my life, Zedd. I can't live if something happens to her. Besides, I wasn't going to be a father before," he admitted, his voice heavy with guilt. "I've let Kahlan down already. I will not let her down again."

"I'm not arguing with you, my boy. I'm just saying that we need to tread very carefully where prophecy is concerned. We don't know for certain what all of this means. Every single thing that you saw in that dream has a meaning to it."

Richard suddenly stopped his packing, sitting back on his heels once more as realization swept over him in breathless waves. "Kahlan and I are going to have twins, Zedd. I'm going to be a father."

Zedd couldn't help the excited grin that split across his face as he watched the comprehension that he was going to be a father sink in. He knew that creating a family with Kahlan was so important to Richard, something that he and the Mother Confessor had both hoped and longed for long before they knew without a doubt that they could be together.

"I'm so happy for you, Richard. I know you will be a great father."

"I hope so. I just feel so horrible, Zedd. I left Kahlan to deal with all of this by herself. I should have never left her," he softly admitted.

Although he had conquered his demons last night when he had battled the gars, he found those old fears still lingering within his soul and the nightmare hadn't helped any. Richard knew that it would take time, that he was still far from having complete control of his Han and the fury that flowed through him, but after last night, he felt more in control than he had in weeks.

Things were finally beginning to make sense to him. And now that he knew that he was going to be father, he was more determined than ever to find that inner balance. More than that, he was determined to gain Kahlan's forgiveness, to show her how much he truly loved her, how he couldn't live without her.

"Richard, you were doing what you thought was best at the time. Maybe by leaving, you developed your Han enough that you were able to receive that vision of prophecy."

"All I know, Zedd, is that I can't lose her," he said as he shoved his bedroll into his pack. "Do you think that the two doves represent my daughters? Am I going to lose one of my daughters?"

Tears choked his words, strangling his voice and taking his breath away. He could lose a daughter that he'd never even met, a baby that didn't even know her father. And worse yet, Kahlan was going through whatever was happening all alone, without him there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright even when they both knew it might not be. At least they would have each other.

Tears began to fall unbidden down his face, dripping from his chin, but he made no movement to wipe them away. He was too consumed by the painful thought that he hadn't been aware of anything more.

He should be there in Aydindril with Kahlan, keeping her safe and taking her pain upon himself. He never should have given into her passionate kisses that night, giving himself over to the desire raging through his body that demanded to feel her warmth surrounding him. If he could have been stronger, she wouldn't be with child right now, possibly fighting for her life as well as the lives of their babies.

At the same time, Richard was so thrilled that Kahlan was carrying his daughters. It was something that he had dreamed about for so long, even before they knew for certain that Kahlan couldn't harm him. He knew in his heart that they could be together and have children. And now, he wasn't just having a daughter but twins.

Watching his grandson hang his head with the weight of his grief, Zedd knew that no matter what he said there was nothing that could comfort his heart or take away the fear that had seized him.

"Richard, the two white doves could mean anything. It might not even have anything to do with your daughters that Kahlan is carrying. It could be some unknown factor that we aren't even aware of yet, something that we won't understand until we reach Aydindril."

"What else could it possibly mean?" he yelled in frustration, feeling broken and helpless as stood to his feet on wobbly legs. He had no idea what was even going on, what was happening to his wife or the babies that she carried within her.

"I don't know, but you said that Kahlan was with child and then you saw her holding both babies in her arms. That at least tells us that she gives birth to both daughters."

Richard swallowed back a sob of relief at the thought. "Could be or it could just be a sign telling me that Kahlan's carrying twins. Either way, Kahlan's a little over four weeks along so that gives us time to return to Aydindril and hopefully stop whatever is supposed to happen."

Zedd quickly began packing up his things and tending to the fire. He couldn't help the dread that had filled his own heart over the vision that his grandson had. It was definitely not a prophecy to be ignored. At the same time, he couldn't help the joy at the thought of having great granddaughters running around the Confessor's Palace. He was relieved to be returning to Aydindril despite the circumstances.

He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling he'd had that D'Hara needed to wait right now, that this was not the right time for Richard to claim the throne. He didn't know why, but the ominous feeling had only increased the closer they got to D'Hara. Now that they were going back to Aydindril, Zedd couldn't help but feel the sense of relief that suddenly washed over him.

XXX

She sat at the large table in the dimly lit Confessor's dining hall all by herself. Leaning her elbow on the table, Cara propped her head up with her hand. With her fork, she absentmindedly pushed and poked at her peas, not really interested in eating any more of them, but not ready to go to her room yet.

It had been another long day of deliberations for the Mother Confessor with the Council of the Midlands. It was amazing to her how people could debate, putting on such a show, preening and babbling on, not really have anything important to say when it boiled down to it. She had come to the conclusion that people just liked to hear themselves talk.

Kahlan had sat patiently listening to their arguments and points of debate, but Cara wasn't really certain the Mother Confessor truly heard what was being said. She had said little, staring at nothing, letting the ambassadors and council members whine on longer than she normally would have allowed.

At one point, the debate between two of the council members had gotten so heated that Cara had almost stepped in. She'd had her agiels in her hands, about ready to threaten them if they didn't settle down when Kahlan had finally stood to her feet, slamming her hand down on the table startling everyone including Cara.

Kahlan had yelled at them to stop their bickering or she would have Cara personally escort them from her Council chambers with force if necessary. The two ambassadors had visibly blanched as the rest of the Council members had stared in stunned silence at the Mother Confessor. Her wilting glare had been gleaming with anger, silencing them more than her words, bringing a smirk to the Mord'Sith's lips.

It had been the most emotion that Kahlan had shown in public in weeks. It had provided a small measure of relief to see the Kahlan that she knew still inside there, but then she had drawn herself back behind that emotionless mask of the Mother Confessor.

Cara had tried several times to draw her friend out, attempting to get her to leave her suite, but she always had an excuse or would just not answer the door altogether. Cara had snuck into her suite several times when she had refused to answer the door, needing to check on her. She had always found Kahlan lying in the spot on the floor before the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket. She never disturbed her, usually silently slipping back out.

A few times, though, Cara had stayed in the shadows of the suite, sitting with her back against the wall beside the door. Kahlan didn't know that she was there, but the Mord'Sith had felt the need to provide her friend some company. She looked so forlorn lying on the floor, waiting for the day her husband would return.

Cara sank back in her seat with a heavy sigh, shoving her plate away from her as she sadly took in the cold empty seats that surround the table. She hated to admit it, but she missed eating down here with Zedd, Richard, and Kahlan. Sometimes, Edmond and Aggie would join them. The stories that were told and the laughter that rang through the room brought a sense of warmth and closeness that was now sorely missing.

Many tales had been told by Aggie or Edmond, revealing the mischievous things that Kahlan had done growing up in the Palace. Kahlan would always blush in embarrassment while Lord Rahl would just grin eagerly from ear to ear, hanging anxiously on every single word revealed about his lover. Not to let Kahlan squirm under their teasing for too long, Zedd would usually break out with stories about Lord Rahl that continued the fits of laughter that reverberated off the walls.

Cara would sit back and watch the couple while stories were being told about them, noticing the love that permeated their eyes, how they would hold hands under the table. She had never seen two people more in love or more meant for each other than Kahlan and Richard.

Now, Kahlan never came down to eat in the Confessor's dining hall anymore, choosing rather to stay in her suite. She said that the smell of food just made her more nauseated, but Cara knew that it was much more than that. Kahlan couldn't bear to sit beside the empty seat that Richard used to occupy.

Cara couldn't help the small glimmer of excitement that filled her knowing that Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor were going to have a baby. She found herself growing more and more protective of Kahlan since finding out that she was with child. She felt an extra sense of duty in protecting her with Lord Rahl being away.

She knew Richard's absence was breaking Kahlan's heart but more so now that she was carrying his child. While a joyful occasion, it couldn't have come at a worst time. On the other hand, Cara was sure that the baby was just about the only other reason besides being the Mother Confessor that caused Kahlan to get up in the mornings.

And Cara felt completely helpless to fix anything. This was not something that she was used to dealing with. It wasn't like she could use her agiels and make everything better or defeat some enemy and eliminate a deadly threat.

Cara felt so utterly lost without her Lord Rahl around. She would never admit it to anyone, but she missed him deeply. She missed his goofy smile and the annoying way he always managed to get her to see things his way when she had completely opposite ideas. She even missed the old Wizard and his never-ending appetite.

She felt a small smile touch her lips at the thought of them despite herself. She just hoped that something would happen that would bring them back soon. Things just weren't right when Lord Rahl was not around.

"Is that all you're going to eat? You're getting as bad as Kahlan," Aggie scolded as she entered the room and began clearing away the dishes.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not very hungry," Cara muttered as she stretched, her red leather creaking with her catlike movements.

"Neither was Kahlan, I'm afraid," Aggie sighed with dismay as she sank into a chair across the table from the Mord'Sith. "That poor girl. I've never seen such a broken heart in all my years."

"I just hope that Lord Rahl is suffering even more. It would serve him right for doing this to her," Cara snorted with aggravation as she crossed her arms in aggravation. Despite her devotion and bond to her Lord Rahl, she did not agree with his decision to leave for D'Hara like this.

"Oh, I'm sure he is, my dear. I'm sure he is," she told her with a knowing nod of her head. "No matter how conflicted he is, Richard is completely in love with her. There is no way in this world that he is enjoying being separated from his Kahlan."

"Then why leave her?" she asked. "It makes no sense to run away from the ones you love."

"I'm afraid that love doesn't always make sense. I think that's what makes it so special sometimes. One thing I do know for sure, Richard will be back sooner than you think."

"How do you know?" Cara questioned with a furrowed brow as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I've seen the way Richard looks at her, the torment he went through when everyone thought that she was dead and began planning her funeral. He will realize the mistake he has made and will come running back."

"The worst part is that Lord Rahl doesn't even know that he's going to be a father. Kahlan won't let me send word to D'Hara. She doesn't want to cause him any more stress because he's already struggling enough as it is," Cara frowned. "I think he should know, make him see that he is needed back here."

"I thought that you of all people would want him to be in D'Hara, to claim the throne before his brother does."

"I do, but not now; not like this," Cara thoughtfully admitted. "In the beginning, I used to feel that he needed to go directly to D'Hara instead of coming here to Aydindril after the rift was sealed, but after seeing Lord Rahl and Kahlan together, witnessing everything that they've been through, I think that they deserve a moment to breathe and just be a married couple in love."

"Why Cara, that's such a touching, heartfelt thing to say," Aggie teased with a grin, her eyes twinkling. It had been a joy to watch the changes taking place in the Mord'Sith's hardened heart, the metamorphosis that had been wrought by Richard and Kahlan's influence as well as Zedd's.

"Just don't let it get it out that I said that. I will deny it with my dying breath," Cara threatened, her eyes betraying the tone of her voice.

Aggie chuckled softly, placing a comforting hand on top of the Mord'Sith's. "I know that Richard's absence hasn't been easy for you either, Cara."

Cara momentarily stared at the elder woman's hand resting upon hers, tears unexpectedly pricking her eyes. "Thanks, Aggie, but my sole concern is for Kahlan right now."

"Well then, you just worry about taking care of Kahlan and I'll concern myself with taking care of you," Aggie replied with a warm smile, patting her hand before standing to her feet. "You should get some rest, my dear. You look tired."

"Thank you, Aggie," Cara softly said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

She wasn't used to having a mother figure who wanted to take care of her, who was concerned about her. It caused a sensation of warmth to fill her heart, a feeling that she hadn't felt in such a very long time. She found it something that she had greatly missed…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for taking the time to comment! It really helps to know what you think! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 5)**

Morning light streamed through the sheer curtains, falling across her face as she continued to stare blankly at nothing. Kahlan had finally moved to the couch after becoming stiff lying on the floor for most of the night, but she still could not find her way to the bed.

Her thoughts of Richard were filled with heartache, her days filled with loneliness and duty. She knew she should be overjoyed that they were going to be having a baby, but she found it difficult to be happy when Richard wasn't here to share in the wonder of the life they had created.

A soft knock at the door came without a word of acknowledgment or any movement to answer it. Kahlan just wanted to be left alone right now. She didn't feel up to seeing anybody at the moment let alone talking to anyone. They would just tell her that everything was going to be alright, giving her that sad pitiful gaze that reminded her of how terrible she must look and was always accompanied with a reassuring pat on the arm.

The knock came again, this time a little louder and a bit more persistent, but Kahlan continued to ignore it, hoping they would think that she wasn't in her room. They would ask about the baby, how she was feeling, and if she had received any word yet from Richard. Tears returned to her eyes now at the thought of him despite her best efforts to force them away. She would have to admit to them that she had not received any word from him yet, but hoped to soon when deep down she didn't really know if she ever would.

Kahlan had never seen her husband like this before. He was so distraught, so distant, pulling himself into a shell of guilt and fear and away from her. She had tried telling him that it had not been his fault, but hers the night before he had left. She knew better than to run out in front of a galloping horse especially in the dark carrying a lantern. She had been the one to spook Asa and cause the accident, not Richard.

She had tried reminding him that he had saved her life, rescued her from the rocky ledge that had caught her when she had fallen. His Han had reached out to her, touching her spirit and bringing her back from the arms of death. He had been like a bright guiding light in the dark, showing her the way back to him. But he had just stared so desolately at her with those dark brown eyes that were filled with so much pain that it broke her heart.

He had made love to her that night, creating their daughter that now grew inside of her. She knew that despite his guilt and the conflict that swam in his heart that it had been their infinite love for one another that had temporarily brought him back to her that night, allowing them to share themselves with each other, to feel that love and intimate connection.

But then he had suddenly pulled away from her again, leaving her without a word early the next morning. Leaving her confused and alone with only his necklace and their baby to keep her company, Kahlan found herself struggling to make it through each day. When she wasn't burying herself in her responsibilities as the Mother Confessor, she was held up alone in their suite wondering how he was, if he was alright, if he would ever come back to her.

She hadn't been able to reach him that night and that terrified her more than anything. She had always been able to reach him, to bring him back from the conflict that sometimes gripped him. But not this time. This time he had left her without even saying goodbye.

Anger and confusion, fear and hurt were all in a bitter battle for control of her heart. She knew that she needed to eat better, to sleep for the sake of their baby, but the nausea in her stomach and the ache in her heart were too much sometimes to bear.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Kahlan hadn't even heard someone enter her room nor did she realize that her face was wet with so many shed tears until she heard her name softly called. A hand gently began stroking her hair, causing her heart to leap into her throat with the sudden flicker of hope that he had returned to her. She was disappointed and yet relieved, however, when Dennee crouched down before her as she lay on the couch.

"Kahlan, are you alright?"

"Dennee, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back for several more weeks," Kahlan softly said as she stared at her sister through a shroud of tears.

"I came back early. Edmond sent word that Richard had left for D'Hara and that you were with child. I couldn't stay away after hearing that. I had to come back and look after my sister," Dennee said with a comforting smile.

"I'm glad you're here, but you shouldn't have come back just for me. I'm fine."

Straightening up, Dennee gently lifted Kahlan up so she could sit on the couch with her. Laying her sister's head in her lap, Dennee tenderly began stroking her hair. "No you're not fine. I heard about what happened to you, about how Richard saved your life. I'm so glad he's as gifted as he is or we might have lost you for good."

"I wish Richard would see it that way," Kahlan murmured, reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"He believes the accident was his fault, that he should have been able to prevent it. That's why he left for D'Hara so unexpectedly. I tried to tell him that it was my fault, that I knew better than to run through the darkness with the stables being so close to that drop off or to run out in front of a horse, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sure he just needs a little time to work through what happened to you. He loves you so very much, Kahlan. I'm sure he's just devastated about almost losing you."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes or the resignation in his face, Dennee. It was as if something had died inside of him. I don't know how to explain it; I don't know if he'll ever come back to me," Kahlan choked out, her voice strangled with grief, a rush of tears flooding her face once more with verbalizing her worst fears.

"Kahlan Amnell, you have a husband who loves you so fiercely that he cannot be touched by your magic. Do you know how special and rare that is? That cannot be broken so easily. You two will get through this just like you've gotten through everything else that has happened to the two of you. And you and Richard are going to have a baby. I just know he'll be absolutely ecstatic when he finds out. You're going to have to peel him off the ceiling."

"I don't even know where he is to send word to him. Besides, he's probably closer to D'Hara by now than to Aydindril. It would be pointless to turn around now just because of this."

"It's not pointless, Kahlan. Not to Richard. I know he would want to be right here by your side through every step of this beautiful little life you have growing inside of you," Dennee told her as she continued to run her fingers through Kahlan's hair, attempting to sooth her sister's troubled heart.

"It's probably best that he doesn't know. It would just make what he has to do in D'Hara that much harder if he knew. Besides, maybe he'll be here in time for her birth," Kahlan attempted to comfort herself, make her sister believe in what she said even though she herself didn't believe it. After seeing that look in his eyes, Kahlan feared that he might never come back.

"Kahlan, you're the Mother Confessor, the ruler of the Midlands. You can send word to the People's Palace in D'Hara. No matter what's going on with him or how lost he must feel right now, Richard is still your husband and deserves to know that he's going to be a father."

"It's still early. I'm only six weeks along, Dennee. I don't want to send word to D'Hara that we're going to have a baby and then lose it. It would devastate him."

"You are not going to lose this baby, Kahlan. Now that I'm back, I'm going to make sure that you eat like you're supposed to. You have a little life inside of you, depending on you to take care of her. You have to eat for her if not for yourself. Not to mention how upset Richard will be when he finds out that you haven't been eating or sleeping."

"How do you know about that?"

"Cara snitched on you. She's very worried about you, you know."

"Yes, I know," Kahlan guiltily muttered, knowing that she should make an effort to see her friend today. She had been avoiding her for the last week or so, knowing that the Mord'Sith would tell her in no uncertain terms that she was being foolish, risking her life and the life of her child like this all because of Richard.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and some food into that body. You look like a skeleton, losing weight instead of gaining it like you're supposed to be doing. I'm sure the baby will be grateful."

"I'm so glad you're back, Dennee," Kahlan told her as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck as she clung to her for dear life.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. And before you know it, Richard will be back and you'll have a beautiful little girl in your arms."

Kahlan could only nod her head as she hugged her sister tighter, desperate to believe her words, but feeling so alone that she didn't know what to think or believe any more. The only thing holding her together right now was her deep love for Richard and the child that she carried.

XXX

Walking through the streets of Aydindril, Kahlan momentarily closed her eyes as she breathed in the crisp fall morning air. Dressed in a dark cloak with the hood pulled up to cover her hair, the Mother Confessor was free to wander the city without being easily recognized. Even if she was recognized, Kahlan was certain that the Mord'Sith walking beside her would break their limbs before they had taken two steps towards her.

Dennee had helped her wash her hair and get dressed, insisting that they needed to start shopping for things for the baby which had brought a small smile to Kahlan's face. It had been something that had been missing ever since Richard's departure. It felt good to be free from the confines of the Confessor's Palace. She hadn't left since that night that she had gone in search of Richard.

"Cara, I'm glad you came along with us," Kahlan said with a small smile.

"I didn't have much of a choice. If Lord Rahl knew that I let the two of you wander Aydindril by yourselves, he'd kill me," Cara scoffed. "Shopping for baby things is not something I look forward to."

Kahlan chuckled lightly at the Mord'Sith's lack of enthusiasm. The look of relief in her green eyes betrayed her words, however, conveying that Cara was glad to see Kahlan out of her suite for once.

The small group came to a halt as Dennee stopped to chat with a vendor, leaving Cara and Kahlan to wait on her. Cara fiddled with the tiny gold chain to one of her agiels as she cast a wary look about the people who passed by. She had a bad feeling that she hadn't been able to shake since leaving the Palace and she couldn't put a finger on why.

Maybe it was just because of being so worried about Kahlan and Lord Rahl, but it seemed something different from that, something more dark and sinister. She had been relieved when Kahlan and Dennee came to her room, asking her to accompany them while they shopped for things for the baby. Kahlan finally had a little color back to her face, a small flicker of light returning to the blue eyes that had been so listless since Lord Rahl's departure.

Cara was most unhappy with him for leaving like he did, not even saying goodbye to his wife. It had been cowardly and hurtful and she was determined to tell him so when he returned. She had seen the anguish that it had caused Kahlan, the way she had been wasting away since he left. It was more than just the throes of morning sickness too. It was the effects of a broken heart.

She knew deep down that Lord Rahl was struggling with his own hurts, but running to D'Hara right now was definitely not the answer, especially after Kahlan had almost died in his arms. She knew that it had devastated him more than they truly understood and that was why he had left so abruptly, but it still was not right. Kahlan was hurting too. They needed each other in order to heal and they very well couldn't do that with Lord Rahl at the People's Palace in D'Hara.

Cara could hardly believe she had become so wrapped up in Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor's lives or that she would be so concerned about their marriage. It was not something a Mord'Sith typically concerned themselves with, but she could no longer help it. These two people had come to mean so very much to her and it was upsetting to watch them suffering so much.

And then there was the baby Kahlan was carrying. Lord Rahl didn't even know that he was going to be a father. Cara had offered to send word to D'Hara so that it would be there waiting for him at the Palace when he arrived, but Kahlan had refused. She didn't want to cause him worry especially knowing how much he was wrestling with things right now.

Kahlan had told her that this was the last thing that Richard needed so she had decided to go through this without him until he returned. As difficult as it was, the Mother Confessor knew that he needed his space right now, time to work through the things that were waging battle within him. And as much as it hurt her, he didn't want her help.

Despite what Kahlan had told her, Cara knew that Lord Rahl did need his wife now more than ever. It was foolish to run away from her. While the old Wizard would be invaluable when it came to his Han, Kahlan was the only one who could heal his heart.

"Cara, what is it?"

The sound of concern in Kahlan's voice brought Cara back to the streets of Aydindril and away from choking her Lord Rahl. "Nothing; I was just scanning the crowds, making sure no one noticed you yet."

"I'm fine out here, Cara. There's nothing to worry about," she attempted to reassure her.

"I'm sure Lord Rahl wouldn't see it the same way." Cara immediately regretted her words as she saw her friend's heartache rise to the surface again with the mention of his name.

"I'm glad you came with us. I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately. I'm sure it's been hard for you as well having Richard gone," she softly said, swallowing back the nausea that suddenly washed over her.

"I understand. I know it's been very difficult for you especially with the baby," Cara replied, attempting to hide the sadness that filled her eyes.

She did miss Lord Rahl despite the bond she constantly felt with him no matter where he went. It was a comfort, though, to feel that link, to know that he was still alive. At least she had that. Kahlan didn't have that reassurance. And now she had another life depending on her, causing her more stress despite the joy that came with a baby.

"Cara, I couldn't get through this without you."

Something suddenly tickled the back of Cara's mind, making the tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck. A sense of dread swept over her as she immediately began searching the crowds. Something was not right. They were being followed, being watched.

"Cara, what's going on?" Kahlan insisted, feeling the Mord'Sith's tension.

"I think we need to keep moving…now," she replied, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the numerous faces around them. "Dennee, we need to go."

Turning towards Cara, Dennee was stunned when something went whizzing past Kahlan and straight for her. She sidestepped at the very last moment, avoiding the offensive object just in time. Cara was instantly at Kahlan's side, shoving her back into a shop as objects continued to slice through the air, imbedding into the wooden store front with deadly precision.

Sensing danger, the crowd instantly began scattering, screaming in panic. Aydindril guards making their rounds began pouring in all over from side streets, swords being drawn as they raced towards the source of trouble.

"Stay down!" Cara ordered, knowing that her words would most likely go unheeded by the stubborn Mother Confessor. "I mean it, Kahlan!"

Ignoring the Mord'Sith, Kahlan immediately flipped the hood of her cloak back, bending down to draw her daggers hidden in her boots as she followed her back outside. There was trouble and she was not about to back away from it. This was her city and she was going to stop whoever was suddenly terrorizing it and her people.

"Stay back, Dennee!"

"Kahlan! You can't go out there!"

Kahlan raced back out into the blinding sunlight, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. The streets were empty now save for the Aydindril guards, Cara, and herself. Clutching her daggers in her hands, Kahlan clenched her jaw tightly, her face set into a sneer of defiance as she searched frantically for the attacker.

"Kahlan! Go back inside!" Cara shouted at her, angry that she had followed her. It was not safe out here and she had a sinking feeling that Kahlan had been the target of the attack.

"Cara, look," Kahlan gasped, stunned by what she found.

Turning, Cara's gaze settled on the object in her hand. Alarm began seizing hold of her as Kahlan handed her a Dacra…


	6. Chapter 6

**Reborn**** (Chapter 6)**

Racing late into the night, Richard knew that they needed to stop and rest, but the terror that had struck deep within his heart would not allow it. He could not shake the dread that had gripped him ever since that nightmare. It had been over four weeks ago since that chilling dream. Four weeks of long hard travel.

His grandfather had grown grimly silent with the things that Richard had told him, knowing that what Richard had seen was a vision of future events. He knew that his grandfather was fearful that they may already be too late in getting to Aydindril in time to stop what was happening there, to prevent Kahlan's death, but didn't want to express his fears to him. Richard, however, had the same thoughts and fears.

He couldn't lose her, not his Kahlan. He'd already come too close to it too many times. As much as he hated prophecy and refused to believe in it, Richard knew that he could not ignore it this time. Not with Kahlan's life at stake.

A small smile touched his lips at the sudden memory of seeing Kahlan standing before him, heavy with child. She glowed with a radiance that shot to his core, igniting his simmering desire for her. The thought of his seed combining with her and growing within her womb caused his want for her to burn hotly through his body. Twins. They were going to have twin daughters. He could scarcely believe it was true.

Along with the joy of knowing that he was going to be a father, there was the realization that came with knowing that they had created their daughters the night before he had left her. That night had been filled with such intense emotion, so much passion and need that it had almost made him believe he could stay with her. But morning had come and with it the guilt and fear had returned with a vengeance causing him to leave her.

He felt so horrible for leaving her like he did, for not even saying goodbye to her. He had been so selfish, thinking only of his own pain, not even considering what she was going through. And then on top of that, she had discovered that she was with child and he wasn't even there for her, there to experience the joy of the lives that they had created together.

He hung his head in shame for causing her more anguish, but instead of clinging to his guilt this time, he clung fiercely to his resolve of making it up to her. He would never leave her side again for any reason. When he did go to D'Hara to claim the throne, he would do it with her by his side. That was the way it should have been from the beginning, the way they had always done everything – together as one.

"Richard, we really need to stop and rest the horses. They're going to drop if we keep going at this pace," Zedd called to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Alright," Richard finally conceded with a heavy heart.

He knew he couldn't risk Asa's wellbeing right now. He needed his steed to get him to Kahlan and Asa was the best there was. Reaching out, he patted his horse's head in apology, scratching his ears in appreciation for another long hard day of travel. It was almost as if the horse sensed the dire urgency of the situation and was gladly giving Richard all he had.

Coming to a stop along a river, Richard dismounted his horse, allowing Asa to rest. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead against the horse's head, closing his eyes as he rubbed Asa's neck.

"Thank you, my friend," he whispered gratefully to his horse.

Asa whinnied as if he understood what the Seeker was saying to him, sensing the feelings his owner was conveying. Richard smiled softly as he pulled his pack down and made his way to Zedd who was already gathering branches to start a fire.

Exhausted, Richard dropped to the ground on the other side of the fire as he began to fumble through his pack. Pulling out Kahlan's blanket, he smiled as he softly ran his fingers over the reminder of his lover. Spirits, he missed her so much. He could hardly wait to see her. There had been driving rains and flooding which had slowed their return somewhat, but if they rode hard, they could be in Aydindril in another week and a half at best.

If they arrived any later than that, they would be running into snow soon. The nights were already growing colder, the darkness coming earlier with every passing week.

Zedd smiled as he watched his grandson holding Kahlan's blanket, the look of love permeating his face and warming his heart. "You're going to be a father, my boy."

"I know," he softly replied, his mind buzzing with blissful thoughts despite the firestorm of terror inside his soul. "I can hardly believe it. I'm going to have twin daughters, Zedd."

"I couldn't be happier for you."

"I just hope Kahlan can forgive me for everything I've put her through," he sadly said as he lay the blanket aside and began spreading out his bedroll.

"Richard, you love each other beyond your failures and your weaknesses. That's part of what makes your love so powerful and pure," Zedd told him as he set the cooking pot over the dancing flames of the campfire.

"I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much and still be able to breathe," he admitted as he pulled out some bread and dried vegetables that they'd picked up in a town yesterday.

Zedd chuckled softly at his grandson's words. "I told you there was nothing in this world more powerful than love."

"I wonder if Kahlan will be showing yet when we arrive," he thoughtfully wondered out loud.

"Well, I'm sure with twins she should be starting to show signs of being with child fairly soon."

"It's only been ten weeks as of today."

"Yes, but she's got two little bodies growing in that small space. They'll make their presence known sooner than you might think."

"I hope they look just like Kahlan," he wistfully said with a small smile, his eyes growing distant with thoughts of his beautiful wife. Spirits, he missed her so much.

"No matter which one of you they look like, they'll be perfect and we'll love them just the same…even if they turn out looking like me," Zedd laughed as he began pouring contents of their stew into the pot.

Looking up from his task, Zedd noticed a strange look wash over the Seeker's face, surprised he hadn't elicited the slightest emotion from his grandson with his teasing. His brow was drawn together, a frown replacing the excited smile that had just been there.

"What is it, Richard?"

"I don't know, Zedd. I keep replaying that dream over and over in my head. There's just something about it that doesn't quite fit."

"Well, you know that prophecy can take on any number of meanings. It can fork and diverge at any moment."

"I know that, but there is something that just doesn't seem right in the way we've interpreted it. Something keeps nudging my brain telling me that something is wrong, more than just the danger to Kahlan's life," he said with an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He was beginning to feel the start of a headache coming on, but thankfully it wasn't anything like the headaches he had experienced before when Verna had first found him. Those headaches had been crippling. This was from panic combined with long travel and lack of sleep.

"Let's look at this one step at a time again and see if we can't narrow down where we're looking at this wrong. You were in a field and you saw Kahlan, right?"

"Yes, she was standing at the edge of the field dressed in her white Confessor's gown. I tried to run to her, but I couldn't move. When I looked up again, she was heavy with child."

"Okay, we've already established that Kahlan is with child and we know that she is having twins because she was holding two girls in her arms. And you get the sense that they were your daughters, correct?"

"Yes!" Richard emphatically stated, his eyes growing wide with anger at the very thought of Kahlan having children with another man.

"I'm just teasing, my boy. No need to get your britches in a bundle," Zedd laughed. "You looked again and the babies were gone. That's when Kahlan's dress began to turn red with blood."

"Yes, which points to Kahlan's life being in danger. She told me that she loved me…like she was saying goodbye to me," Richard softly stated, shoving aside the feeling of sorrow that erupted inside of him. He had to work through this vision. He didn't have time to wallow in might happen right now.

"I agree with that assessment. I think it definitely points directly to a threat to Kahlan's life."

"But who, Zedd?" Richard asked as he jumped to his feet in frustration.

He began pacing back and forth, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger as he racked his brain. Could it be Darken Rahl in an attempt to get back at Richard by killing his wife? Or someone else that they didn't even know existed?

"We'll have to wait until we get to Aydindril to work out that part of it. In the meantime, let's focus on the two white doves. They more than likely represent your twin daughters."

"That's the part that I'm having trouble figuring out. It seems to point to something happening to one of my daughters, but why show me Kahlan holding my twin girls only to have them disappear and then reappear as doves? Why doves? Are they going to be taken away by someone?"

"I don't know, Richard. That's something else that we might have to work through when we get home. But one thing's for certain. You can't think straight on an empty stomach. Come sit and eat. We need to get some rest so we can start out again at first light."

Plopping back down onto his bedroll, Richard took the offered bowl of stew. Stirring his supper absentmindedly with his spoon, his mind kept replaying the events of the dream. Something didn't fit together and he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to figure it out in time.

XXX

Standing before the full length mirror in her dressing room, Kahlan checked her profile, her hands running over her steadily growing belly. Turning from one side to the other and then back again, she frowned with concern. She was only eleven weeks along and she already had a visible bulge. She had thought it would be at least another month before she even began showing at all and already she could tell that she was getting bigger.

Despite the nausea and lack of appetite, Kahlan had forced herself to eat a little more and yet she still looked painfully thin, still showing the ill effects of her husband's absence. Her cheeks remained a little sunken in, shadows continually haunting her eyes from restless sleep.

While Dennee's presence had helped lift her spirits a little, she had nonetheless resigned herself to sleeping on the floor or the couch. Sleep still eluded her for hours on end most nights despite the added fatigue that the baby was already bringing her.

Staring at her image in the mirror, Kahlan was startled to hear Cara's voice calling her name from her bedroom. She quickly turned from the mirror somewhat embarrassed by her vanity.

"I'm coming!" she called as she finished with the laces of her Confessor's dress.

"You're still planning on going through with this aren't you?"

"Yes, I have to make an appearance. It's a celebration for the baby. I can't miss a celebration in honor of my own child," she reminded her as she entered her bedroom.

"I don't like it. It's a prime opportunity to get to you. There is still someone out there who wants you dead."

"Cara, I'm the Mother Confessor. I'm sure there are a lot of people who would love to see me dead. Confessors have always been in danger. That's why I was taught from a young age how to fight and defend myself.

"That attack in the market place was almost a month ago and no Sisters of the Dark were ever found. Besides, there hasn't been another disturbance since then," Kahlan told her as she sat before her mirror and began fussing with the dark ringlets that framed her pale face.

"That's because I haven't let you outside of the Confessor's Palace since then," Cara replied with growing disdain as she watched the Mother Confessor. This was all against her better judgment. "Not to mention, it's difficult to defend yourself from a Dacra being thrown at you from a distance."

Cara stood watching Kahlan with her back leaned up against a wall and her arms crossed against her chest. Despite being with child, Kahlan still carried an air of sadness and heartache. Her eyes once sparkled brightly with life, but were now growing dimmer with every passing week that Richard was away. It hurt her to watch her friend suffering and she couldn't wait until Lord Rahl returned. She was positive that an agiel to the side of his head would snap him out of whatever it was that he was struggling with.

"I'll keep my appearance short. I'll just say a few words and then it'll all be over."

"Keep it simple. Nod and smile, wave…maybe blow some kisses to the crowd and then I want you out of there."

"I do appreciate your concern, Cara, but I have to take the risk. I knew the dangers of being the Mother Confessor when I took the title. I can't just stop being who I am when things get dangerous any more than you can stop being Mord'Sith."

"Are we ready to go?" Dennee asked as she entered the suite.

Dennee, dressed in the same white dress of the Confessor, had her dark hair pulled up similar to Kahlan's. Her dress was not as elegant or regal as the Mother Confessor's, but no less graceful or commanding.

"Fine," the Mord'Sith finally relented after a moment of silence. "But, you do not leave my side under any circumstances, for any reason. I mean it, Kahlan. I do not want to have to answer to Lord Rahl as to why his wife and baby are dead."

"I promise, Cara," she said with a lop-sided smile as she stood to her feet. She immediately grabbed the vanity table as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She quickly closed her eyes as she waited out the sudden attack.

"Are you alright?" Cara asked as she rushed to her side, grabbing hold of one of her arms to help keep her steady.

"Yes, I'm…fine," she murmured. "I just get a little dizzy once in a while."

"Maybe if you ate like you're supposed to you wouldn't get dizzy at all," Cara chided her.

"She's right, Kahlan. You really need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine, Dennee. It was just a little dizzy spell. You know its common when a woman is with child," Kahlan reminded her with a sigh.

"I remember," Dennee sadly admitted, remembering what it was like before her baby boy had been born.

"I wish Richard was here for this. He's the reason Aydindril is able to celebrate the coming birth of another Confessor," Kahlan quickly said, wanting to change the subject as they left her suite. She hadn't meant to bring back painful memories for her sister.

"Well, you had a definite part in this too," Cara stated matter-of-factly, her eyes constantly scanning their surroundings despite the fact that they hadn't even left the Confessor's Palace yet. "Lord Rahl's part was easy. I'd say you're doing most of the work."

Despite the deep ache that constantly lingered in her heart, Kahlan couldn't contain the giggle that slipped past her lips, a bright pink blush warming her cheeks. Leave it to Cara to tell it like it is she thought to herself.

"Kahlan, you look absolutely beautiful," Aggie gushed as she stood waiting for them at the foot of the central staircase.

"Thank you, Aggie."

"You're still painfully thin for someone in your condition," Aggie lovingly admonished her, pursing her lips together in dismay. Her brow was creased with worry as she sized up the Mother Confessor.

"What are you talking about? I'm already starting to show," Kahlan retorted, pulling back the folds of her dress to reveal her already growing belly.

"We'll have to start getting you bigger dresses soon," Aggie excitedly told her, surprised that she was already beginning to show.

"Great! I'll be as huge as a house by the time Richard comes back," Kahlan scowled, releasing her dress. "If he ever comes back," she softly added.

"He will be back," Aggie adamantly insisted. "The Keeper himself could not keep that young man from coming back to you, my dear. Men just get thinking too much, get themselves all confused inside sometimes. He'll work through it all and come running back to you sooner than you think. You just wait and see."

"There you are!" Edmond exclaimed with relief as he came around the corner, coming to stand before Kahlan. "They're almost ready for you. You look positively radiant, my dear." A wide grin spread across his face as he stared at her.

"Thank you, Edmond," Kahlan replied, giving the little man a hug.

"Are the guards in place?" Cara asked Edmond, interrupting the tender moment. Right now she was more concerned about the Mother Confessor's life than her appearance.

"Yes, we have guards placed everywhere. I have a contingent of my most trusted men dressed in plain clothes interspersed amongst the crowds. There are soldiers placed on tops of buildings, armed with crossbows."

"It's just a little celebration, not a full-blown diplomatic parade," Kahlan asserted with a shake of her head. She could hardly believe everyone was getting so worked up about this. She just wanted to greet the crowds, say a few words, and then go back to her suite where she could hide for the rest of the day.

It was growing more and more difficult to put up a positive façade for everyone's benefit. She felt like such a fraud, smiling and greeting people, telling them that she was doing well when in reality she was nauseated, exhausted, and heartbroken.

"Let's go then," Edmond replied with delight, leading the way.

Cara was still uneasy about the whole celebration, but she had no choice now but to go along with it and pray to the spirits that no one got hurt…especially Kahlan…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the comments! You guys are so awesome! I appreciate all the support. Hang on tight, though, it's about to get ugly!**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 7)**

Sunlight brightly lit the arched porticos as they made their way to the Confessor's balcony. There was a definite chill to the air, reminding them that fall was here and winter was growing closer with each passing day. The leaves had changed color and were already falling from the trees.

Edmond led the way followed by Kahlan with Cara marching closely by her side. Dennee and Aggie walking side by side brought up the rear. Aydindril Palace guards surrounded the small group, their hands on the hilts of their swords, prepared to protect the Mother Confessor with their lives if asked of them.

Kahlan walked with her hands clenched tightly at her sides, her gaze focused straight ahead of her. She secretly hated all the pomp and circumstance that came with the office, but the people of Aydindril revered their Mother Confessor, holding her with such respect and honor. She knew she couldn't let them down no matter how much she was hurting inside, no matter how much her stomach was roiling inside of her.

She just missed Richard so much. If she could just hear his voice, see his face, feel his kisses, she would be able to hold on a little longer. But going week after week with no contact, no word from him was slowly killing her inside.

She knew that she needed to get a grasp on her loneliness and heartache. She was beginning to fear for her daughter's life. Despite the spark of life that she felt inside of her telling her that she was with child, it wasn't until she actually saw her belly begin to grow that the baby began to become more tangible to her. There were times when she could have sworn that she felt something more than just the single little life growing inside of her, causing her to wonder if she was carrying twins. But then she would wonder if the exhaustion was making her feel something that wasn't there.

That was when she also realized that her sorrow had been somewhat masking that spark of life inside of her, making her child not quite as real to her as she should have been. That brought with it feelings of guilt. How could she not feel completely connected with the baby growing in her own womb?

Kahlan had thought about sending for a midwife to see if she was truly carrying twins or if she was just finally losing her sanity, but her schedule had grown more hectic than ever. By the end of the day, all she really wanted was to be left alone in her suite. Besides, she knew that if she was carrying twins, they would make themselves more evident the further along she got.

She couldn't lose the only real piece of Richard that she had left. She felt her throat constrict with the thought. She already felt as if she'd lost Richard; she couldn't lose their baby as well. She would fight for this baby with every breath she breathed.

Reaching the balcony, the guards spread out to flank the small party. Kahlan gracefully strode to the front of the platform, her long flowing Confessor's grown swooshing about her feet as the crowd began to explode into boisterous cheers. There hadn't been another Confessor born in so many years that the occasion had brought an overwhelming sense of excitement and joy to the city of Aydindril not felt in a very long time. The rift had been sealed, the Keeper defeated, and now a new Confessor was to be born in just a few months. It was the dawning of a new era and the people of Aydindril were starving for it.

Standing before the gathering crowd, Kahlan patiently waited while the people bestowed upon her their congratulations for the joyous event. Her vision became watery as she looked out over the people, desperately wishing that Richard would somehow suddenly ride in on his horse and share in this official announcement.

Kahlan looked to her left into the reassuring eyes of her sister who stood next to her. Looking to her right, she looked into the tentative, worried eyes of Cara who whispered to her to keep it short, bringing a small smile to the Mother Confessor's lips. Drawing strength on the piece of himself that Richard had left within her, Kahlan took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders as the noise of the crowd slowly began to dwindle.

"I want to thank you for coming here today to celebrate the future birth of our daughter. I am sorry that Richard could not be here today to share in this joyous event, but I know that he would want me to share his gratitude for your warm wishes for our child," Kahlan announced, praying that no one could hear in her voice the trembling she felt in her heart. Richard didn't even know that he was going to be a father and yet all of Aydindril knew.

Sensing her sister's faltering resolve, Dennee came to stand closer to Kahlan, taking her hand in hers and lending her strength. Kahlan looked into her sister's face as tears collected in her eyes. It just hurt so much inside and the emotional swings that came with carrying a child weren't helping any either.

Taking a deep breath to calm her volatile emotions, Kahlan turned back towards the crowd. "I'm sure this baby will just be the first of many more Confessors to come."

With that, the crowds burst into wild cheers and applause. No one, however, noticed the cloaked figure somewhat obscured behind a tree pull out a crossbow, firing a bolt towards the platform. As soon as the arrow left the crossbow, the cloaked individual quickly dropped the weapon. Flipping the hood of the cloak back, the mysterious person swiftly lost themselves in the mass of people that surrounded them.

At that same moment, Dennee turned to hug Kahlan. Wrapping an arm around her sister, Dennee suddenly gasped, going limp in Kahlan's arms. Sensing something was wrong, Kahlan immediately pulled back to see all the color drain from her sister's face. Blood began to trickle from the corner of her mouth as she slumped to the ground, a bolt sticking out of her back.

"Dennee!" Kahlan screamed in panic as she followed her sister to the ground.

Cara immediately flew into action, shouting commands to the guards who formed a protective circle around Kahlan and Dennee. The crowd began screaming in panic, people running in every direction to avoid the sudden danger.

"Dennee, stay with me! Don't close your eyes! Dennee!"

"Kah-lan," Dennee softly gasped, desperately trying to draw a breath, fighting to keep her eyes open. She weakly raised her hand, her fingers brushing along Kahlan's cheek. "You're going…to be…a wonderful mother…"

"Dennee!" Kahlan cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her sister's face in her hands.

The screams of the crowds roared in Kahlan's ears as she watched all the life drain from her sister's body and yet she was completely unaware of what was happening around her. Nausea swept over her, causing bile to rise in the back of her throat. She frantically wrapped her arms around Dennee's body, pulling her close to her as she rocked back and forth. Hope suddenly flicked anew within her when she caught a glimpse of Cara's red leather.

"Cara! Please, you have to save her!"

Cara instantly fell to her knees beside the fallen Confessor, assessing the damage the bolt had created. "Kahlan…I'm so sorry, but…" Cara sadly looked up into her friend's watery eyes as she slowly shook her head back and forth.

"You have to save her!" Kahlan growled angrily at her.

"Kahlan, it won't work. The bolt went straight into her heart. There was too much damage…I…"

"Please, Cara…please save my sister!" Kahlan wailed, grief threatening to sweep her away.

Leaning over Dennee, Cara released the breath of life into her pale parted lips, knowing that it was useless, but also knowing she had to try for her friend's sake.

Dennee suddenly gasped, her body shuddering as her life immediately swept back into her only to have it leave just as quickly. Her heart had been unable to sustain the life that the Mord'Sith had brought back to her body.

"NO!" Kahlan screamed as she lay over her sister's body.

Kahlan had left Dennee for dead once when they had been searching for Richard only to be unexpectedly reunited with her months later. She had discovered later that Cara had murdered her sister when Darken Rahl had sent the Mord'Sith to eliminate the remaining Confessors.

Then, Dennee had been brought back to her in another woman's body, but she had been no less her sister. It had been a precious gift that Kahlan had never taken for granted. And now, Dennee was gone forever, never to come back again.

The anguish filled sobs of the Mother Confessor rang through the square as she held her sister in her arms. The cheering crowd had been replaced by hundreds of Aydindril soldiers as they searched for the attacker. Edmond stood holding Aggie who cried softly against his chest.

Pulling Kahlan from Dennee's body, Cara held her friend in her arms as she cried, knowing that it had been a miracle that it wasn't Kahlan lying dead on the ground instead of Dennee.

XXX

"How could've this happened!" Edmond growled at the captain of the Palace guards.

"I don't know sir. No one saw the actual shooter," Captain Samuels replied, obviously upset about the events that had taken place that morning. "My men have the Palace on lockdown and have increased our rounds. General Franks has the army scouring the city for the perpetrator."

"How could no one have seen the attacker?" he heatedly grumbled under his breath, more to himself than to the captain.

Edmond paced back and forth before the captain, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He could scarcely grasp the fact that Dennee had been killed right in front of them like that. If Dennee hadn't turned and embraced Kahlan when she had, blocking the arrow's path, Kahlan would have been lying dead on that balcony.

To lose Dennee like this was a blow that almost shook the city to its foundations. She had stepped into the duties of Mother Confessor while Kahlan had helped Richard find the Stone of Tears and had been one of the last two living Confessors. Now there was only Kahlan and the child she carried.

They had to find out who was after Kahlan. Edmond internally shuddered at the thought of facing Richard Cypher if anything happened to her, especially how that she was with child. They had to get on top of this immediately.

"All ambassadors are to be confined to their quarters until this is resolved. I want extra guards posted in their wing of the Palace. Cancel all further Council meetings until further notice."

"No, Edmond. We'll keep holding the meetings."

The sound of her voice caused Edmond to stop his pacing, turning on his heel to find Kahlan coming to stand with them. "Kahlan! What are you doing? You should be resting, my dear," he gently scolded her.

"I'm fine, Edmond. Someone is out there trying to end the line of Confessors and I'm not going to stand by and allow that to happen. I'm not about to cower in my room or be held prisoner in my own home by this person."

"But, Kahlan, you just witnessed your sister's death. You really need to rest for the sake of…" Edmond began, worry lining his face as he took in the Mother Confessor's gaunt appearance. She looked exhausted, her eyes red from weeping and yet there was a fierce determination that had solidified in those sapphire orbs since this morning's tragic event.

"I'll rest after Dennee's murderer is captured. Aydindril needs to know that their Mother Confessor is not going to back down or hide while there is a threat lurking about the city. Now, the ambassadors are to have guards following them wherever they go throughout the Palace. If they are not in meetings, they are to be in their quarters until this is resolved."

"Aye, Mother Confessor," Captain Samuels bowed deeply to Kahlan before taking his leave.

"Does Cara know you're not in your suite?"

"Cara is with General Franks right now. They are working out plans to find Dennee's assassin."

"Kahlan, you know that arrow was meant for you," Edmond gently told her, placing a comforting hand on Kahlan's arm.

"I know," she softly replied, trying desperately not to dwell on how close she had come to losing her life as well as the life of her daughter, of never seeing Richard again.

Tears burned in her eyes and yet she brushed them away. She had to be strong right now, to do everything in her power to protect her unborn child. As desperately as she wished that Richard was here, he was not and tears weren't going to change that fact right now. Besides, she would have time to grieve later.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful," Edmond admonished her. "For your sake and the sake of your daughter. Your husband would be most upset with me if something happened to you while he was away."

"I will, Edmond," she promised with a weak smile. "I need to go attend to the memorial arrangements for Dennee."

"Aggie and I can take care of that for you."

"No, I want to personally see to them. I thought I lost Dennee twice before and hadn't been able to honor her then. I want to take care of her now."

"I understand, my dear. Dennee will be greatly missed."

"Yes, she will," she whispered, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Kahlan quickly turned, leaving him to go attend to Dennee's arrangements. She couldn't fall apart right now. There was too much to do, too many people counting on her to lead them. She felt so alone right now. After the last several weeks without Richard, Kahlan thought that her heart couldn't hurt any more than it already did. Today had just proven her wrong.

XXX

Cara stormed through the Palace, the weight of what had happened this morning bearing down on her. She had almost failed in protecting Kahlan. If Dennee hadn't turned when she had, if the shooter had aimed a little more to the right, it would have hit Kahlan instead of her sister.

Kahlan had already been through so much, having lost Dennee by Cara's hands before. Now, she had been unable to save her this time. Cara felt that she might as well have been the one shooting that bolt.

While not as close to Dennee as she was with Kahlan, Cara still considered her a friend. It had been uncomfortable when they had first arrived in Aydindril, but they had eventually found a common ground through their love for Kahlan and Lord Rahl.

Cara wished that Lord Rahl were here now. She suddenly felt so inadequate to protect Kahlan and the baby. She had failed, allowing Dennee to be murdered right in front of her, letting Kahlan down. She would understand if the Mother Confessor sent her away and never wanted to see her again. While it would crush her, she knew she deserved no less.

Cara had gone to Kahlan and Lord Rahl's suite to talk to her, but she had not been there. It worried her that Kahlan was not in her room resting. She hoped that everything was alright with the baby. Kahlan had been under enough stress as it was without losing her sister.

"Damn, Lord Rahl," Cara grumbled under her breath, grinding her teeth in aggravation. He was needed here, not in D'Hara right now. Cara had never thought that she would be thinking that, but it was more necessary now than ever.

Unsure of where Kahlan was, Cara went to the only place that she thought she could be at this moment. Approaching the Mother Confessor's office, she found the door open and Kahlan standing at the window, staring into the private gardens.

"Kahlan?" Cara softly called, not wanting to startle her.

Cara stood cautiously in the doorway, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. She was probably the last person that Kahlan wanted to see right now, but she had to make sure that she was alright.

Slowly turning at the sound of her name, Kahlan found Cara standing in the doorway, uncertainty veiling her face. "Cara, come in."

"I just wanted to…"

"Cara, I owe you an apology. I should have never forced you to try to give Dennee the breath of life. You told me that her heart was too damaged to keep her alive, but I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry I put that impossible responsibility on you," Kahlan quietly said, her eyes still red and filled with anguish.

"Kahlan, you only wanted to save your sister. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you better. It's my fault that Dennee died. I will understand if you want me to leave Aydindril and return to D'Hara."

"Cara, no! It's not your fault!" Kahlan exclaimed in surprise as she strode towards the Mord'Sith, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "It's my fault that Dennee died. You tried to tell me that it was too dangerous and I wouldn't listen to you. If I had, Dennee would be alive right now."

The consequences of Kahlan's decision to proceed with the announcement and celebration weighed heavily upon her. All the blame laid solely on her and no one else. The realization of that crashed down upon her, causing tears to course down her cheeks once more.

Cara was shocked by Kahlan's words, to find her standing here, embracing her when she had let the Mother Confessor down. "Kahlan, you only did what you thought was best."

"And it got Dennee killed," Kahlan cried, squeezing her eyes shut against the images of her sister lying dead on the platform.

Pulling back from her embrace, Cara grabbed Kahlan's upper arms. "Kahlan Amnell Rahl, you are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met. You are so intelligent and compassionate, always caring about everyone else above yourself and I am privileged to call you my friend," Cara told her. "Dennee's death is not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was best. You cannot blame yourself."

"Thank you, Cara. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that," Kahlan softly replied, surprised and yet touched by her words.

"Now, if you value my life at all, you will go to your suite and rest. I can't have Lord Rahl returning home to find you like this. You look positively terrible," Cara smirked, wanting to break the uncomfortable feeling of the moment.

"Fine…you win," Kahlan sighed as she left her office, Cara following behind her.

Cara wasn't sure what had come over her to reveal those things to Kahlan, opening up her heart like that. It was becoming a very distasteful habit. Maybe Dennee's death had affected her more than she cared to admit…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for following along! Your patience is about to be rewarded! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 8)**

Approaching the cliff that overlooked Aydindril, Richard felt his heart constrict in his chest. It had been over two months since he had last been on this cliff, watching the sun rising over the horizon as his heart was breaking inside of him. That day that he and Zedd had left had been one of the most painful days of his life. Now looking over Aydindril, Richard could hardly believe that he was finally here; he was almost home.

Snowflakes lazily began drifting to the earth, landing on his face and melting almost instantly. They had made it just as the first snow was beginning to fall much to Richard' relief.

Richard was surprised to see Aydindril ablaze with candlelight despite the darkness of the night that was quickly enveloping it. They had travelled hard all day, trying to get home by nightfall. He just couldn't bear to go one more night without Kahlan in his arms.

Riding into the city, Richard felt his heart begin to pound wildly in his heart. Something was dreadfully wrong. Every home, every store had a candle burning in the window, a black flag hanging beside each and every door which could only mean one thing – a Confessor had died.

Realization suddenly slammed hard into his subconscious. Richard immediately spurred his horse on, frantic to get to the Confessor's Palace. He had to see Kahlan, had to know that she was alright. It couldn't have been her that had died, couldn't be their unborn daughters. None of this was making any sense. It wasn't fitting with the vision that he had seen. His mind was a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts, his heart a storm of panic mingled with dread.

Richard anxiously scanned the empty streets for someone, anyone who could tell them what had happened, but the city was still in mourning over the loss of a Confessor and no one was out. The sounds of Aydindril soldiers marching in perfect unison could be heard echoing throughout the streets, but he didn't want to waste time hunting them down. Racing towards the Confessor's Palace, he prayed that Kahlan was alright, that their babies were safe.

Walking swiftly down the corridor, Richard's mind was buzzing with fear and worry. He and Zedd had run into Cara who had given them an update of everything that had happened since they'd been gone. When they'd first seen Cara, Richard wasn't sure if she was going to hug him or hit him up side his head with her agiels. The look of surprise at the sight of them had quickly shifted into a look of extreme relief mixed with irritation.

Cara had told them about the two attempts on Kahlan's life as well as Dennee's death, causing the tiny hairs on his neck to prickle. He could tell by the look in the Mord'Sith's eyes how close that arrow had come to taking Kahlan's life instead. Richard felt as if his heart was in his throat, his stomach in his boots. This could not be happening, especially now that Kahlan was carrying their daughters.

Richard could feel his anger bubbling up, threatening to erupt inside of him. This time, though, he had the control necessary to keep it in check. Racing up the central staircase, he was growing more and more desperate to see Kahlan and at the same time was growing very nervous. How would she respond to seeing that he was back? Would she be furious with him? Send him away?

Cara had warned him that Kahlan hadn't handled his absence very well, sleeping and eating little since he had left, but had made no mention of her being with child. She had been shocked when Richard had told her that he already knew that she was carrying his daughters.

Richard had left Zedd to explain to Cara, anxious to get to Kahlan, to see her and hold her, to tell her how sorry he was that had left her. He could hardly wait to be with her and share in the joy of their babies. He wanted to comfort her with the loss of her sister, to make her know once and for all that he would never leave her again.

Approaching the door, Richard drew a deep breath before turning the handle with trembling fingers. Entering the suite, he found the room to be dark, a soft orange glow coming from the far side of the suite. The room was eerily quiet save for the occasional popping and crackling of the logs in the fireplace.

Looking about the room, Richard was disappointed to find their bed empty. He was quickly becoming worried that he did not find Kahlan in their suite like he had hoped. Walking towards the sitting area by the fireplace, Richard's eyes fell upon the site of his beloved, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Unbuckling his scabbard, he quietly laid his sword down on a nearby chair as he slipped his boots off. Walking around the couch, Richard found it difficult to draw a breath as he looked upon her sleeping form. She was lying on her side on the floor, a dark blue blanket wrapped around her. There was a pillow beneath her head, her face so very pale and still wet with tears.

Cara had warned him that she had not been eating or sleeping well, but now as he took in her appearance, he could feel his heart beginning to crumble knowing that he had been the cause of her anguish. Despite her gaunt appearance, Kahlan was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.

Richard swallowed back the tears at the sight of the dark shadows beneath her eyes, the paleness of her face, and the hollowness of her cheeks. Spirits, he did not deserve this beautiful woman, but he vowed in his heart that he would spend every day trying to be worthy of her and her love.

Unable to bear not touching her one moment longer, Richard softly dropped down to the floor in front of her. Even in her sleep, there was an immense sadness that permeated her very essence. He had hurt her so much more than he had even begun to realize and then to lose her sister in addition to being with child had been so much to bear…and yet his strong Kahlan was here before him now despite everything that she had endured.

Richard sat there for a tense moment, completely absorbed in the vision of his lover sleeping before him now. He could hardly believe that he was finally here with her. The fears and pain that had warred inside still lingered deep within him, but he quickly pushed those feelings away. Kahlan needed him now more than ever and he was determined to not let her down again.

Reaching out, Richard gently ran his fingers along Kahlan's raven hair, relishing in the feel of the luxurious strands. Kahlan softly stirred, murmuring Richard's name even in her sleep. The sound of her sweet voice so soft and full of sleep caused the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly.

He could feel his heart racing like he was seeing her for the very first time again. He softly traced the gentle curve of her face, the feel of her soft skin igniting sparks of arousal in his blood. She was just so intoxicating.

Richard watched as she visibly relaxed beneath his soothing touch, the flames from the fireplace casting a soft ethereal glow about her. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"Richard," she murmured as more tears began to leak from her closed eyes.

"I'm right here, my love," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

The sound of his calming voice in her ear began to draw her out of her slumber. She sleepily opened her eyes, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. How could he possibly be here with her? It must be a dream…a dream that was too good to be true, one she never wanted to wake from.

Focusing her vision, Kahlan found herself staring up into the worried face of her husband. Stunned, she could barely find her voice or the ability to speak. He'd been gone for so long and wasn't supposed to be back for months yet. How was he here with her now?

Slowly sitting up, Kahlan's eyes never left his despite the teardrops blurring her vision. "Richard?" she warily said, scared that he wasn't really here with her.

Richard buried his hands in her hair, his thumbs brushing away the tears that now spilled like little waterfalls from her bright blue eyes. Tears collected in his own eyes as he looked upon her brokenhearted face.

"I'm here, Kahlan…I'm really here and I'm never leaving you ever again," he softly promised her, lovingly pressing his lips against her trembling ones to seal his pledge.

Kahlan whimpered softly, overcome by the sudden flood of emotions assaulting her. Finally letting go of that fragile grip on her heart that she'd been so desperately clinging to, she buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She needed him so much right now and he was actually here.

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he held her tightly against him, the sounds of her heartrending sobs breaking his heart, knowing that he'd had a hand in that pain that tormented her now. Rubbing her back, he held her as she cried.

"Shhh, it's alright, Kahlan. I'm here," he whispered. "I love you so much."

There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to say in that moment, but words refused to come. Every time she tried to open her mouth to speak, another sob escaped her lips instead.

Richard didn't know how long they had sat there like that with him holding her and he didn't really care. He was just so relieved to finally have her in his arms again. She was all that mattered to him in this world. He would have sat there forever with her, holding and comforting her if that's what she needed.

Reining in her tears, Kahlan suddenly pulled back from him, her blanket falling off of her shoulders and revealing a white satin nightdress. Richard couldn't help but moan softly at the site of his wife's feminine curves as his eyes roamed over her. He had missed her so deeply at times that he thought that he wouldn't survive another day.

Staring in his brown eyes, Kahlan could scarcely breathe, her body trembling softly with her hiccoughing gasps. She didn't know what to think as her eyes wandered over his handsome features, his face filled with so much worry and hurt. This time, however, the agonizing pain that had filled his eyes before he had left was gone now. There was a peace about him that she hadn't seen in him in a very long time.

Her body ached to feel his arms around her again, for him to make love to her and show her once again what he felt inside for her. Her shattered heart, however, wanted to run and hide, fearful of being broken all over again.

Richard watched in anguish as Kahlan pulled further away from him, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Hope flickered in his heart that Kahlan was at least staying in the room with him, her eyes never leaving his face. He could see the conflict warring mightily inside of her. He hated that he had caused her so much pain, but he'd only done what he thought was best at the time.

"Kahlan…I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did," he softly began, sitting back on his heels as he studied her tear-streaked face. At least she was listening to him.

"I left you because I was terrified of hurting you again. I cannot survive in this world without you, Kahlan. You're my life. When I saw you lying on those rocks that night, something inside of me died, something that I thought I would never get back again – belief that our love is strong enough to conquer anything.

"Being away from you has been the worst two months of my entire life, Kahlan, but it was something I had to do. I never meant to cause you more pain. I thought I was protecting you, keeping you safe from me and what I am. But I learned that I need to embrace my gift and my heritage, to fight to be better than my ancestors instead of trying to run away from it. I cannot do that without you, though. Kahlan, you make me a better man and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you how much I truly love you."

Watching him, Kahlan could see the truth of his words reflected in his watery eyes. The man sitting before her had changed so much since she had last seen him that night. She subconsciously grasped the tooth pendant around her neck, drawing strength from her love for this man.

Kahlan suddenly released the fierce grip she had on her legs. Her eyes focused on his, she slowly scooted towards him, her breath still coming out in shuddering gasps, tears still dripping from her face. Coming to a stop before him, her knees pressed against his.

Richard's eyes roamed over her beautiful form, taking in the way her nightdress hugged her every curve, noticing the soft bulge of her belly. He felt his breath catch in his chest at the thought of his daughters growing inside of her, remembering how he had planted his seed inside of her that night. Leaving her belly, his eyes moved over the enticing swell of her breasts, up her slender neck, over her sweet lips and finally reaching the bright sapphire orbs that penetrated his very core.

Sitting up on her knees, Kahlan took the tooth necklace from around her neck. Leaning forward, she reached around him, her breasts brushing against his chest and sparking thousands of icy chills to race up his spine despite the warm flames softly dancing behind him.

Fastening his necklace around his neck, Kahlan gently took his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his forehead. His eyes slid closed, overwhelmed by the intensity of the passion that was suddenly ignited within him with that one loving gesture by the one he feared might never forgive him.

"Welcome home," she murmured softly with her special smile as she sat back on her heels. Taking his hands in both of hers, she placed it against her belly, her smaller hands covering his larger ones. "You're going to be a father, my love."

Kahlan watched as his face lit up despite the stray tear that trickled down his cheek, disappearing in the stubble that lined his jaw. His eyes fell to their hands covering her belly where their daughters grew before finding her eyes once more.

"I already know," he whispered, afraid to try his voice more than that.

"But…how?" Kahlan murmured in shock, her eyes widening in confusion.

"I saw you in a dream. You were with child and then you were holding two baby girls."

"Two?" she asked, her eyes falling to her belly.

She had thought at times that she had felt two lives within her, but with everything that she had been going through she didn't know for certain until now. Her grief had been veiling the joy of the little ones inside of her.

"Yes, Kahlan…we're going to have twin girls," he said, a proud grin spreading across his face. "Didn't you feel two babies?"

"No, I…well…mostly I felt one, but there were a few times I thought I felt two, but…"

"But, what?" he anxiously asked, concerned that something might be wrong.

"Dennee…died…and the spark of life wasn't always as strong as it suddenly is now that you're here," she admitted, guilt filling her voice. What kind of mother was she that she couldn't always feel her other baby inside of her?

"Kahlan, it's alright; the babies are alright. You're grief was masking the life in your womb," he said, his Han telling him that his daughters were safe, flooding his soul with relief. "I'm so sorry about Dennee, Kahlan. I know how difficult this must have been. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Someone is trying to end the line of Confessors, to take our babies, Richard."

"I saw it in the dream as well. Zedd and I are trying to figure out who is after you. I will not let them take you away from me or hurt our daughters," he promised her as he sat forward, taking hold of her upper arms, lending her his strength.

"It was so horrible," Kahlan softly said, her eyes growing distant with the memory of seeing her sister dying in her arms. "If Dennee hadn't hugged me when she did…it would have been me, Richard."

"I know, Kahlan. Cara told me what had happened. As sorry as I am about Dennee's death, I am so relieved that you're alright. I couldn't have gone on if anything had happened to you."

Leaning forward, Richard tenderly kissed her, comforting her as his hunger for her began thrumming through his veins. The comfort of his kiss quickly began to turn more passionate as she parted her lips, begging him to taste her. Richard readily complied, his tongue exploring the sweet warmth of her mouth as he drew her closer to him.

Kahlan buried her hands in the long strands of his hair, holding him close to her, afraid that if she let go he'd be gone again. Pushing past her fears, her hands left his hair and began removing his vest. Richard quickly shrugged it off before gently guiding her back down to the floor.

Straddling her, he sat back, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Kahlan's hands immediately began roaming over the firm dips and curves of his chest, savoring the feel of his flesh beneath her fingers once more. Spirits she had missed this man so desperately.

Richard's eyes slid closed, his breath quickening with the feel of her hands caressing his flesh. For so many nights he had dreamed of this moment, of returning to his love. He quickly found her lips again, his deep-seated need for her demanding to be satiated. He had hungered for her for so very long.

Her hands found his face, her fingers caressing the stubble on his jaw as her tongue stroked the roof of his mouth. He groaned deeply as he pressed his body into her, desperate to feel her flesh moving in perfect rhythm with his before he went mad.

Kahlan desperately needed him to show her the love that he held in his heart for her, to feel the connection that she only felt with him, the love that forever bound their souls together as one. She craved his passionate touch, the smoldering love that permeated his eyes, to hear her name breathlessly released into the air and filling their room.

He began to make his way down her neck, his hands running over her shoulders and down her arms. Clutching her hands, he intertwined their fingers before lifting her arms above her head, his lips finding her breasts. Kahlan closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she released a throaty moan of pleasure. Leaning up, he captured her lips in another fiery kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Mindful of the precious lives inside of her, Richard pressed his hardened body against hers, grinding his hips into her. Spirits how he loved this woman lying beneath him. She made him whole and gave him so much more than he ever believed that he deserved.

Running her fingers down his abdominals, Kahlan swiftly set to work on the laces of his breeches, anxious for him to make love to her. She ached to feel him filling her and moving inside of her, to experience the heated passion of their infinite love for one another.

Removing the last of their clothing, Richard gazed into her eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity and passion of the moment.

"I love you, my Kahlan…"

"Forever, my Richard…forever…"

As he began to make love to her, he knew in his heart that he was finally home…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! They are so appreciated! **

**I'm rating this Chapter "M" just to be safe!**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 9)**

The feel of lips caressing her shoulder gradually began pulling on her senses, dragging her from the peaceful depths of slumber. She sighed contentedly, a smile creeping across her face as she felt his tongue sneak out for a taste as well.

Soon a hand began caressing her arm as well as he pressed himself closer against her back. He lifted his leg, hooking it over hers, keeping her securely in bed with him. She could feel his heart begin to pound as his hand snaked its way around her side to touch her belly, his large hand cupping the swell of her growing womb. His fingers began tenderly stroking over the bump that was his daughters.

It had been so long since she'd been able to sleep in this bed that now that they were in it, Kahlan didn't plan on leaving it any time soon. They had made quiet tender love before the fireplace last night before Richard had carried her to their bed, insisting that now that he was back, he was not allowing her to sleep on the floor any more.

Kahlan nestled back into his kisses as his lips worked along her neck until he found her ear. His breath, warm and enticing, combined with his tongue and lips were rapidly awakening her ever simmering need for him. The tender exchange they'd shared last night rose to the forefront of her thoughts, causing her stomach to flutter with the stirrings of desire. Even though it had been slow and tender, it hadn't been any less passionate.

"You are much too thin," Richard murmured into her ear as he took her earlobe into his mouth, eliciting a gasp. "I hear that you haven't been eating or sleeping very well the last two months."

Kahlan was having a great deal of difficulty focusing on his words with his lips and hands rapidly strumming her desire to unbelievable heights. They had a lot of lost time to make up for and she intended to take full advantage of her husband's first day back in Aydindril.

"I…eat…and sleep…" she throatily moaned as her hand quickly covered his as it rested over her belly.

"That's not what I've heard," he said as he nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear that drove her mad with desire.

"Cara told you, didn't she?" Kahlan huffed with annoyance, her head tilting back with the feel of his lips on her flesh. She could feel Richard laughing softly against her neck. "I'm going to have to have a talk with her about what it means to be a friend."

"She's just concerned about you…as am I," he murmured softly.

Rolling her over onto her back, Richard swiftly moved over her, pinning her to the mattress. Held up by his elbows, he gazed into her thin face, taking in her frail appearance. He was thankful that the light had at least returned to her beautiful eyes. It had definitely been missing last night when he had first seen her.

"Kahlan, I really am worried about you. I'm afraid I'm going to break you," he fearfully admitted as his eyes roamed over her slim form that lay beneath him.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes against the heated rush of concern and guilt that flooded him knowing that it had been his fault that she had not been well since he had left. The feel of her hands suddenly cradling his face brought him out of the inner turmoil that was threatening to swallow him whole.

"Richard, I'm fine. You're back and that's all I need…you are all that I need," she softly told him, tears shining in her eyes. "Besides, the morning sickness is starting to get better."

"I hope so. I can't bear to watch you suffer, Kahlan."

He quickly buried his face into her hair, his nose nuzzling the dip of her clavicle. He couldn't accept losing her even for the babies she carried. As desperately as he wanted to have daughters with her, he would sacrifice that future before he would sacrifice her.

Running her hands through his hair, Kahlan held him to her, comforting him and soothing his fears. "I promise I'll take better care of myself and our babies."

"I don't want you leaving the Palace for any reason," he told her, lifting his head and kissing her deeply.

"Richard," she began, attempting to catch the breath he had just taken away as she brushed her nose against his, anxious for him to take her again.

"I mean it, Kahlan. Someone is after you and I do not want you out in public especially after what happened to Dennee," he adamantly insisted, immediately regretting that he had brought up her sister as he watched sorrow shimmering in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kahlan, but I cannot watch someone take you away from me."

"I don't want anything to happen either, especially to the babies, but I will not live as a prisoner in my own home," Kahlan heatedly replied. "I am the Mother Confessor. You know that Confessors have always been hunted. I cannot hide because someone wants me dead."

"I love how passionate you are and your fearlessness in the face of danger. It's just a couple of the many things I adore about you, but I'm not asking you to hide or give up your title. I'm just asking that you stay safe within the confines of the Palace until Zedd, Cara, and I can get to the bottom of this. The vision I saw terrified me to death, Kahlan. I cannot allow that prophecy to come true."

"Part of it already has. You said that one of the two doves was killed with an arrow. That part of the prophecy has already come true," she reminded him as tears began to slip from her eyes at the thought of her sister.

"I believe so, but I don't know that for certain. That's why Zedd and I have to study the books on prophecy in the Keep. I will not rest until I have found whoever is trying to get to you, Kahlan," he promised, his chest beginning to rise and fall heavily with the weight of his fears.

Looking up into his heated gaze, Kahlan began stroking his forehead, brushing aside his hair. Dread veiled his face and she knew in that moment that she needed to do whatever it took to stay alive for him even if it meant pushing aside her desire to fight, even if it meant being a prisoner in the Palace for a time.

"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stay safe…please," he softly pleaded with her, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I promise, my love. I'll do whatever it takes to protect our babies."

"And yourself," he resolutely added with a small smile. "Who would keep me company in this big bed if you weren't here with me?" he asked, attempting to lighten the mood and return it to the passion that it had been just moments earlier.

"There had better not be anyone else!" Kahlan agitatedly stated, her fiery gaze narrowing at the thought of Richard being with another woman.

"There never has been another woman and there never will be. You have always held my heart, Kahlan, even before I knew you existed," he affirmed as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Kahlan quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as her hands began to stroke the muscular planes of his back. She knew he was afraid of crushing her or the babies. Despite her frail appearance, she was not as fragile as he thought and she was going to show him.

She took him by surprise, swiftly rolling him over onto his back and molding her feminine form against him. He moaned as the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest caused heated desire to suddenly rush through his entire body. She was just so seductive and alluring, captivating him with her intense beauty and yet there was such a sweet innocence about her that drove him wild.

Richard growled low in his throat as Kahlan kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and drawing his fears from his soul and into herself. Intertwining their fingers, she pinned his arms to the mattress on either side of his head. He was in need of healing, of the sense of security that only she could bring him and she was going to do everything in her power to do that for him.

Blazing a trail of wet kisses along his cheekbone, Kahlan breathed into his ear. "Not as fragile as you thought, am I Cypher?"

The throaty tone of her voice sent tingles surging up his spine as he bucked his hips up into her. Turning his head, he swiftly seized her lips, breaking her hold on him. He ran his hands down her sides, finding the bony prominence of her ribs, causing worry to spring anew in his heart at the feel of her skeletal form, but it was swiftly pushed aside when she broke the kiss and began grazing her lips and teeth along his neck.

Kahlan smiled against his throat as moans and gasps escaped his lips, his hands burying themselves in her thick hair. The feel of her body pressed against his, her gorgeous form moving over him was causing his heart to thunder in his chest. Spirits, he needed this woman so badly.

As afraid as he was to be more physical with her than he already had been, his desperate hunger was quickly taking over logic. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped her over, eliciting an excited gasp from his lover. He began devouring her, his fierce need to be buried in her warm depths taking over.

Panting heavily, Richard began nipping a trail down her neck before finding her breasts. Kahlan arched her back, begging him to take her into the wet warmth of his mouth. He eagerly complied with her unspoken request, taking her into his mouth while he stroked the other with his hand. Hearing his name breathlessly chanted, he knew he was rapidly bringing her to the precipice of ecstasy with his focused ministrations.

Pressing his forehead against hers, his desire for her swiftly exploded inside of him, pounding through his veins as he entered her. A rapturous cry slipped from her lips with the feeling of being completely joined with him once more, infusing the room with the intensity of their desire. Lifting her head, she smashed her lips against his as she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist, drawing him in even deeper.

All the fears of the world outside their suite began to slip away as they made passionate love, healing the hurts that lingered in their hearts. Right now there was only Richard and Kahlan and the babies they had already created from the pure depths of their love.

XXX

Entering the Confessor's dining hall, Cara was surprised but actually pleased to find Zedd already sitting at the table, although she would never admit it. The old Wizard smiled brightly as Cara entered the room for the evening meal.

Cara shouldn't have been the least bit surprised to find Zedd here ready to eat. He was usually the first one at the table, waiting impatiently for the others to arrive. The food never came until everyone had been seated around the table, though.

Taking her usual seat beside Zedd, Cara couldn't help but feel comforted by the Wizard's presence. It had been so long since she had been able to eat with someone else at the table with her. Aggie had come to keep her company a few times, but she was often busy, attempting to cajole Kahlan into eating something. Now that Lord Rahl was back, Kahlan would hopefully eat and sleep better.

"Cara," Zedd beamed. "So glad you came to eat with me. I was afraid I was going to be the only one at the table tonight."

"Actually, poor Cara has been the one eating in here by herself the last two months," Aggie interrupted as she entered with a large tray full of food.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I know that our absence has been most difficult for Kahlan and you, but we're back now and hopefully everything will get back to normal around here," Zedd replied as he tilted his head back to try to get a better look at the tray of food that Aggie was setting down on the table. "What did you make us for dinner, Aggie?"

"Zeddicus, have some patience!" Aggie scolded with a gleam in her eye as she removed several dishes full of food from her tray.

"I've been out in the wilderness for two months eating Richard's cooking, Aggie. I haven't had the joy of your delicious food! I'm wasting away."

"You're not wasting away, Zedd. It's the Mother Confessor who is wasting away, but I think all that will change now that Richard is back," Aggie gushed with glee as well as relief.

"I certainly hope so. She barely eats enough to support the babies let alone herself," Cara scowled as she passed a steaming plate of venison to the Wizard.

"Speaking of Kahlan," Zedd began. "Have you seen our dear Mother Confessor and Seeker today?"

"No, they've been held up in their suite all day. I've sent food up to their room a few times today. I'm hoping that Richard will get her to eat. I do worry so about her. She's always so concerned about everyone but herself," Aggie replied with a disapproving frown.

"I suppose that's what makes her such an excellent Mother Confessor," Zedd replied as he eyed a bowl full of beans.

"She's going to get herself killed if she keeps that up," Cara said with a disapproving frown.

"Maybe whoever is after Kahlan will give up now that Richard is back in Aydindril," Aggie offered with hope.

"I highly doubt that will dissuade them," Cara huffed as she took a piece of bread.

"Well, I'll leave you two to figure out how you're going to stop them. I need to go check on Kahlan and Richard," Aggie said as she left.

"I'm sure Lord Rahl and Kahlan are doing quite well," Cara replied with a smirk as she took a bite of meat.

"Well, if they've been in their suite all day, I guess that Kahlan has forgiven Richard for leaving like he did," Zedd chuckled softly as he shoved a big piece of bread into his mouth.

"We still need to get to the bottom of who is trying to end the line of Confessors," Cara stated in frustration.

General Franks and Captain Samuels had turned up nothing about who had killed Dennee. It was if the perpetrator had disappeared into thin air. They continued to comb Aydindril, scouring for any information they could find, but had come up empty-handed so far.

They had kept Dennee's memorial private, not allowing anyone into the Confessor's Palace for the service. They just couldn't risk another attempt on Kahlan's life. Now that Richard was back, however, Cara hoped that they could get to the bottom of this and eliminate the threat before anything more had happened.

"I'm hoping that the vision that Richard had will provide more clues as to who is after Kahlan," Zedd announced as he chewed his food.

"Part of that dream has already come true. The two white doves must have been Kahlan and Dennee."

"I would think so, but prophecy can take on so many meanings. It can fork and change at any given moment without any warning," Zedd explained as he paused eating long enough to pile more food onto his plate.

"You don't think that one of the babies will die, do you?"

"I hope not, but I can't say for certain," Zedd softly admitted with much dismay.

It frightened him to think that the doves could represent his unborn great-granddaughters. They needed to get to the Keep and start looking through the books on prophecy before something else happened. He shuddered at the thought of something happening to Kahlan. It had nearly devastated his grandson when Kahlan almost died out on that cliff. He feared how he would react this time if something happened to her especially now that she carried his twin daughters.

"What does it mean that Lord Rahl saw prophecy like that? Is he alright?" Cara worriedly asked.

She'd been concerned ever since Zedd had told her about the dream that Lord Rahl had that night. His Han had been so powerful at one point that it had caused crippling headaches that nearly killed him. Now, his Han was back and he was seeing prophecy.

"Richard is very unique, Cara. He possesses unbelievable powers the likes of which have not been seen in thousands of years. Some of that power is finally coming to the surface."

"Will the headaches return like before?"

"They could, but I was able to work with him quite a bit the last couple of months. We made some good progress in being able to touch his Han and controlling it, but we still have a very long way to go. And I'm afraid that I will only be able to teach him so much."

"Why?" Cara asked, sitting back in her chair as she cast a sidelong glance at the Wizard.

"His magic is so complex that it's beyond even my experience and abilities as a Wizard of the First Order. Some of this Richard will have to learn on his own."

"Isn't there anyone else who can help him?"

"None that I can think of. Like I said, there hasn't been anyone with his abilities in thousands of years. The only other person I can think of who would even come close would be Sister Nicci."

"Sister Nicci?" Cara spat out with contempt. "We don't even know for sure if she's still dead or not. Besides, she can't be trusted."

"I don't trust her either and, knowing her, she definitely won't stay dead for long. That is why Richard is going to have to learn some of how to use his Han on his own. There might be some things in the Keep we can find that will be able to help him, though."

"I just hope he is able to use his Han to find out who is after Kahlan because if he doesn't, I shudder to think what will become of him if she or the babies die."

"I couldn't agree more, my dear…I couldn't agree more," Zedd mumbled, his eyes growing sad with the fear that filled his heart…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a comment! It's so appreciated! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 10)**

Following Zedd through the dismal central corridor of the Wizard's Keep, Richard couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He hadn't been this happy in almost three months now. Even despite the dread that swarmed in his heart over Kahlan and the children she carried, he still felt a sense of peace that flickered in the midst of the firestorm inside of him. He was back home with his Kahlan and they were going to have twins. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed by it, but he couldn't be truly happy or at peace until the person who was after Kahlan was captured.

Spending the day with Kahlan in their suite yesterday had been better than he could have ever dreamed. The feel of her in his arms, making love with her, feeling her skin against his, just enjoying being with each other had been a better remedy for his wounded heart than anything that any healer could have ever concocted.

Cara had already rolled his eyes upon seeing him this morning, noticing the smile that was plastered on his face. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the Mord'Sith until he had returned to Aydindril. He had missed her sarcastic comments, her little expressions of exasperation and annoyance, the way she argued about everything.

He had told Cara to stay at the Palace and watch over Kahlan while he and Zedd went to the Keep to look into the dream he'd had. He had been somewhat surprised by Cara's willingness to stay with Kahlan while deliberations resumed among the Council of the Midlands instead of accompanying him and Zedd to the Keep. He had been prepared for a full head-on argument reviewing all of the why's she needed to stay with Kahlan, but instead had been met with a quick readiness to follow his request without the slightest argument.

After recovering from his initial shock, Richard had later realized that Cara had grown rather protective of Kahlan in the wake of his absence the last two months. He wasn't certain if it was because Kahlan was with child or if it was related to his being gone for so long, but whatever it was, he couldn't have been happier.

He knew that, because she was the Mother Confessor, Kahlan didn't have close friends outside of him, Zedd, Cara, Aggie, and Edmond. And now with Dennee gone, the number had dwindled even further. Kahlan needed a friend like Cara, someone who was just as stubborn as she was if not more so who could fearlessly go toe-to-toe with his wife and hold her own.

Richard also knew that Cara needed a friend, someone who could help her in embracing her humanity and there was no one better for the task than his wife. Kahlan was the most compassionate, selfless person he had ever known. She had a way about her that made a person want to be better than what they were, to strive for so much more in life instead of settling.

He understood that first hand because Kahlan did the same thing for him. She made him want to be so much for than what he was because of her. He wanted to be the man and husband that she truly deserved. And she deserved no less than the very best he had to offer her.

Thinking of her now, Richard still found himself concerned about her appearance. He had not expected her to have almost completely shut down like she had when he had left. While he could not erase the past, he knew that he certainly had a say in the present. Aggie had seen to it that food had been brought up to their suite periodically throughout the day yesterday. Richard had made sure that Kahlan had eaten like she was supposed to.

The morning had been touch-and-go with breakfast not sitting very well. He had held her hair and rubbed her back as the morning meal had made a rapid reappearance. It had brought him a great deal of worry having witnessed her morning sickness first hand, especially knowing that he was indirectly the cause of it, but it seemed to subside as the day wore on, allowing her to enjoy lunch and dinner with no reoccurrence of the morning's events.

Richard had also been relieved that she had gotten some much needed sleep. The exhaustion that filled her face tugged at his heart. He had not been happy at all about her sleeping on the floor since he had been gone, but Kahlan had quickly reminded him that he had done the same thing when she had been trapped in that timeless void with Brey, bringing that argument to an abrupt end.

While he had also been able to catch up on some of the sleep that he had missed while he had been away, he had also spent hours just watching her sleep. She was just so beautiful that he could hardly take his eyes off of her let alone close them. It had brought him a measure of comfort to lie in their big bed, holding her close while she slept contentedly in his arms, knowing that his babies were growing in her womb. He felt as if he were holding them as well, keeping them safe from the wickedness outside the Palace that was bent on taking their girls away from them.

Richard could still feel that old familiar stirrings of rage inside his soul with the thought of someone plotting to take Kahlan's life, of harming his unborn children. They would have to kill him first before they ever laid a hand on Kahlan. It brought him a sense of peace knowing that Cara and Zedd felt the same way.

Following Zedd into an unfamiliar room, Richard immediately began scanning the numerous books that surrounded him, confusion wrinkling his brow. "I don't remember being in this room before."

"That's because you've never been. This is the library where books containing prophecy are kept," Zedd told him as he set to work searching the books along the wall on the far end of the room. "Just don't pilfer any books from the Keep and take them back to the Palace with you this time."

"Very funny," Richard huffed in annoyance as he moved to the other side of the large room. It had been an honest mistake, one that he was still trying to come to terms with in his heart. The guilt would linger there for a long time, no matter how much Kahlan forgave him.

Standing with his back to his grandfather, Richard crossed his arms against his chest as he began scanning the spines of numerous volumes of work. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"We'll know it when we see it," Zedd absentmindedly replied as he continued his search, his bony finger running along the spines of the texts that he examined.

"That's helpful," Richard grumbled under his breath with a frown. They didn't have time for 'we'll know it when we see it'. They needed the information now before it was too late.

"How is Kahlan feeling this morning?"

"Better. Still struggling with morning sickness, but she insists that it's improving which I fail to believe. I got her to eat better yesterday afternoon and she finally slept. I just hope that she'll be alright. I'm not very happy that she wasn't taking better care of herself while I was gone especially with carrying the twins."

"Well, I seem to remember a certain Seeker who slept and ate little the entire two months that we were gone from Aydindril," Zedd reminded him, turning to cast a look at him over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised in rebuke.

"That was different. I wasn't hungry and I couldn't sleep because someone had to watch over you," Richard sheepishly replied with the reminder, knowing that he too had lost weight while he had been gone.

"Yes…so very different," the Wizard mocked his grandson with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not with child like she is," Richard defensively pointed out. "Kahlan has little ones that she needs to be eating for."

"Face it, Richard. You two are just not meant to be apart. It's unnatural. Like a flower needs rain, you two need each other to survive."

"I know," he softly admitted, his eyes unexpectedly growing moist. "I couldn't live without her in my life."

"And that's why we need to get to the bottom of this whole prophecy business, figure out who is after Kahlan and the babies."

Taking a deep breath, Richard began replaying the horrifying dream over in his mind, concentrating on each and every detail no matter how unimportant or minute it may seem. They were missing something, something that possibly held the key to the whole prophecy.

Images began to flash through his mind. Kahlan standing before him, the special smile held only for him lighting her beautiful face…Kahlan heavy with child…Kahlan holding their twin daughters…her white Confessor's dress beginning to turn red with blood, a Dacra protruding from her stomach…her telling him that she loved him forever…the doves…

Richard suddenly froze as the tiny hairs on his neck began to prickle with realization. There hadn't been a Dacra in his vision that night that he'd had the dream. Why did he see it now? Rubbing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Maybe he had added it to the vision because Cara had told him about the Dacras in the first attempt on Kahlan's life. But why insert it now and why was it in Kahlan's stomach at that specific part of the dream?

Something had changed, something was altering the prophecy. He needed to find the answers they were searching for soon before prophecy changed again.

XXX

Opening the door to exit her suite, Kahlan was startled to find Cara waiting for her in the hallway, leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed against her chest. Dressed in her Mord'Sith red leather, she always looked intimidating despite her petite stature. She had a mischievous glint in her bright green eyes and a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Good morning, Cara," Kahlan warily greeted, somewhat concerned about what the Mord'Sith was up to. Richard had obviously talked to her this morning and some sort of decision had been made regarding her without her knowledge or consent.

"Morning," Cara replied. "So, I take it you've decided to forgive Lord Rahl?"

"Yes, he is my husband and the father of my daughters. How could I not?"

Cara quickly fell in step beside the Mother Confessor as they made their way down the hall. Walking in silence for several moments, Kahlan could take it no longer. She had to know what Richard and Cara were up to.

"Alright…out with it," Kahlan began, coming to an abrupt stop, her hands finding her hips as she stared at her friend. "What are you and Richard up to?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Cara replied in mock surprise.

"Don't play innocent, Cara," Kahlan replied with a light chuckle. "It doesn't fit you very well. I know Richard and I know you. Richard ordered you to follow me everywhere I go, didn't he?"

"Well, not in so many words…"

"I'm not a child!" Kahlan huffed in annoyance as she resumed walking. "I'm already staying locked up in the Palace like Richard wanted."

"Just think of me as a personal escort," Cara volunteered with a small smile.

"Cara, I practically grew up here. I think I know my way around here better than you do," she told her. "So, where am I being 'escorted' to first this morning?"

"The dining hall for breakfast before heading to the Council Chambers."

"Doesn't Richard remember how badly breakfast went yesterday morning?" Kahlan sighed, her hand going to her belly at the reminder. Nausea rumbled and roiled around in her stomach just with the very thought of food. She couldn't imagine having to smell it right now too.

"Yes, he warned me…like I was the one who was gone for the last two months," Cara huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm the one who's watched you suffer with it this whole time, not Lord Rahl."

"I do appreciate you, Cara. I couldn't have made it the last two months without you."

"It was my pleasure," she softly replied, touched by the Mother Confessor's words.

Casting a sidelong glance, Cara was somewhat relieved to see Kahlan looking somewhat better than she had in several weeks. Although still exhausted and much too thin, the light had at least returned to her eyes. Gone was the dark cloak of sadness, having been replaced by the radiant glow of love and being with child despite the loss of her sister.

"I'll make a deal with you," Kahlan hesitantly suggested, hope filling her voice.

"Trying to bargain with a Mord'Sith?" Cara asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Alright…try me."

"How about you go to the dining hall and make us a couple of plates of food while I head to the Council Chambers and start preparing for deliberations? I just don't think I could tolerate the smell of food right now."

"Do you really think that Lord Rahl would be happy with me for letting you out of my sight for even a heartbeat?"

"It's either that or cleaning up whatever is left in my stomach from last night."

"Fine…I'll make you a plate," Cara finally relented. "But, you go directly to the Council Chambers. Do not stop, do not make eye contact, do not talk to anyone. Got it?"

Kahlan sighed deeply knowing that she should count herself lucky to be allowed this momentary reprieve. "Alright, I promise I will behave," she stated through gritted teeth as she turned on her heel.

She was beginning to feel like a child who had to have their hand held instead of being the ruling authority for the entire Midlands. As much as she wanted to keep her promise to Richard to do everything in her power to stay safe, this was all becoming almost ridiculous. There were Palace guards everywhere, not to mention half the Aydindril army. It would take a massive army for anyone to even attempt to get near the Palace let alone inside of it.

Heading for the Council Chambers, Kahlan began to feel an unexpected wave of dizziness assault her senses. Grabbing hold of a nearby wall, Kahlan leaned against it for support, squeezing her eyes closed against the sudden assault. Taking slow deep breaths, Kahlan began rubbing her belly, attempting to comfort her daughters through the vertigo even though they weren't really the ones experiencing it.

"Mother Confessor?"

Hearing her title, Kahlan slowly opened her eyes, focusing on where the sound of her name had just come from. Seeing two Aydindril Palace guards coming towards her, she immediately straightened as she unconsciously put on her Confessor's face.

"Are you alright?" one of the two guards anxiously asked as they paused before her.

Worry lined their young faces as they both attempted to decide whether it was proper to grab hold of the Mother Confessor's arms to provide her support or if they should just stand at attention and await her orders.

Sensing their indecision, Kahlan gave them both a warm smile as she ran a hand through her hair, hooking a strand behind her ear. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Would you like us to accompany you someplace? Back to your suite?"

"No, thank you. It was just a fleeting spell. I appreciate your concern, though," Kahlan said as she continued to make her way to the Council Chambers, leaving the two guards standing nervously as they watched her walk down the hall, making sure that she was really alright.

Turning the corner, Kahlan found four soldiers standing guard outside the main entrance to the Council Chambers. Their armor glinted nobly in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows opposite the Chamber doors, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords. Coming to stand before them, the soldiers bowed in the presence of the powerful Mother Confessor.

"Am I the first to arrive?" Kahlan asked as the men straightened.

"Yes, the Council members won't be arriving for at least a half an hour or so. I have your papers on the table already waiting for you," the tallest of the four guards informed her.

"Thank you, Garren," Kahlan replied with a smile as they opened the doors for her. "Cara will be along shortly. Please show her directly in. How's your family doing?"

"Very well, Mother Confessor. It is very kind of you to ask," Garren smiled in return as he held the door open for her. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm getting along," she said with a sigh of fatigue. "I'm much better now that Richard is home," she said, her face brightening as she mentioned her husband's name.

Kahlan had known Garren most of her life here at the Confessor's Palace. His father had been the captain of the Palace Guard when she was growing up and soon she knew that Garren would hold that title as well. She always tried to make a point of learning the guards and the Palace staff names. If they were willing to serve or to risk their very lives for her, then they deserved to have the Mother Confessor know them by name. But now, with the sudden flood of extra security with the Aydindril army here in the Palace as well, it was near impossible to keep track of who was who.

Striding across the room, she made her way to the head of the long massive table that soon would be filled with dignitaries and ambassadors from all over the Midlands. The room would be filled with friendly idle chatter as people poured in that would soon turn heated and accusatory once deliberations started which was usually where Kahlan's duties as the Mother Confessor always came in.

Approaching her chair at the head of the table, Kahlan's brow narrowed, an icy chill shooting down her spine. Her papers lay in a neat pile at her position at the table just like Garren had told her, but something was ominously sticking up out of the table.

"That Garren!" Cara huffed, attempting to keep the smile tugging at her lips from appearing as she entered the massive room, carrying a plate of food in each hand. "He tried to steal a strawberry off of your plate. I had to threaten him with my agiels if he didn't hurry up and open the doors for me."

Drawing closer to the head of the table, Cara stopped dead in her tracks as Kahlan looked up at her. The Mother Confessor's face was as white as her dress, horror filling her blue eyes. Cara immediately set the plates on the table before racing the rest of the way to where Kahlan stood.

Coming to a stop, Cara looked down to find a Dacra sticking out of the stack of papers that had been laid on the table…


	11. Chapter 11

**Reborn**** (Chapter 11)**

Racing through the crowded halls of the Palace, panic consumed his heart, anger thrumming through his veins. Returning from the Wizard's Keep just a while ago, he and Zedd had been informed by the captain of the Palace guards of what had happened that morning. Right now, he wanted to get to Kahlan, to make sure that she was safe.

Captain Samuels had attempted to reassure Richard that Kahlan had not been harmed, but he had to see her for himself. Until he felt her safely in his arms, no amount of reassuring words from anyone would calm his heart right now.

"Edmond!" he yelled as he entered the Council Chambers, his voice thundering throughout the large room, immediately seizing everyone's attention and causing them to freeze with its commanding tone.

The Chamber was empty save for Edmond, General Franks and a dozen Aydindril soldiers who were scouring the expansive meeting room for any clues as to who had gotten in. Captain Samuels had told him that as soon as the Dacra had been found, the deliberations had been immediately cancelled and the Council members sequestered in their suites until the investigation had been completed.

"Mr. Cypher, I'm so glad…" Edmond responded with relief.

"Where's Kahlan?" Richard abruptly asked, his forehead creased with terror, his raptor gaze scanning the room.

"She's in your suite at the moment. Mistress Cara took her back there…much against the Mother Confessor's wishes, I might add."

That was his Kahlan. Stubborn to the end no matter what dangers lurked about her. Richard readily decided that sometimes she was a little too fearless for her own good.

Edmond grew even more edgy as he stared at the man who now stood before him. Richard's entire countenance was filled with trepidation over what Kahlan had found, his chest heaving from racing through the Palace. His usually warm brown eyes were now fierce and dark with rage. Every muscle was drawn tight with worry, ready to react with the slightest provocation.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Richard heatedly demanded as he walked past Edmond to stand at the head of the table.

Looking down, Richard found a stack of papers neatly lying on the table. In the middle was a Dacra imbedded in the wooden table, sticking upright through the papers. Richard felt his blood turn to ice, an ominous chill causing him to shudder. It was a definite warning, a promise of the harm that would come to his wife if he didn't put a stop to this soon.

It was also a blatant sign to them that whoever was after Kahlan was in the Palace and was not about to be stopped until they had seen this through to its deadly end. He needed to get her out of the Palace right away.

"Kahlan came early this morning to prepare for the deliberations. We had four guards posted outside the main doors. Kahlan came in and found the room to be empty. When she got to her position at the head of the table, this is what she found. Mistress Cara got her out of here and back to your suite immediately."

"And that's where Kahlan and Cara are now?" Zedd asked, a frown filling in the deep wrinkles lining his face as he pondered what they had found.

"Yes, we have five guards standing at each of the three entrances to your suite, My Cypher. There are also a dozen soldiers posted at either end of the hall."

"How did someone get in here?" Richard growled in anger, his jaw clenched tight in an attempt to rein in his burning fury.

Just then, Garren stepped forward with head bowed, prepared to take the full extent of the Seeker's rage for his failure. "It was my fault, sir. I take full responsibility for this."

"What happened, Garren?" Richard asked, stunned by the guard's admission. His gaze narrowed on the man standing before him, not believing that it could have been Garren's fault in the least. He had practically grown up with Kahlan and was a trusted friend.

"No one was in here when we arrived this morning. We did our usual search of the entire room and secured it. I placed the Mother Confessor's papers at the head of the table as usual. Then we closed and locked the doors, standing guard until the Mother Confessor arrived. We greeted her and allowed her in," Garren reported, his words heavy with guilt. "I should have personally escorted her inside to ensure that the room was still secure. You have my deepest apologies, Lord Rahl."

"Garren, it's not your fault. You did everything that you could to make sure she was safe," Richard reassuringly told him, momentarily squeezing his shoulder in gratitude for the man's deep commitment to his wife. "Are there any other entrances to this room besides that main one?"

"The only other door is the servant's entrance at the back here," Edmond replied, walking towards the wall lined with white paneling. The door suddenly became visible, opening as Edmond touched a hidden latch.

"They must have gotten in through there," Zedd observed.

"I have guards posted at that entrance as well," Edmond said. "No one could have gotten through there without someone knowing about it. The only people in here this morning would have been the guards and the servants who brought in refreshments for the Council members."

"Then someone in the Palace is not who we think they are," Richard stated, turning back to the table and pulling the Dacra free. "Start questioning every guard, every servant. We get to the bottom of this now."

Holding the deadly weapon up before him, he inspected it closely, carefully turning it over in his hand. Something about all of this was not fitting together, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

XXX

Entering the suite, Richard stood for several moments as he silently watched his wife standing before a window looking out over the private Confessor's garden. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of her, relief sweeping through him to finally see her, to know that she truly was alright.

Kahlan didn't appear to have noticed that anyone had entered the room as she stood completely entranced in her own thoughts. Her one hand suddenly dropped to the small swell of her belly, her fingers tenderly caressing their babies developing in her womb. The sight was breathtaking, creating an amazing sensation of warmth to envelope him.

Coming to stand behind her, Richard gently wrapped his arms around her, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Kahlan immediately melted back into his embrace, welcoming the feeling of refuge he always created in her.

"I'm scared, Richard," she murmured, fighting back the tears that started to form.

"I know…me too," he softly admitted as he pressed his lips against her temple, breathing deeply and absorbing her scent. It always centered him, focusing his thoughts while at the same time arousing his desire. "I will not let anything happen to you or our daughters."

"Someone has infiltrated the Confessor's Palace, Richard. It could be just about anyone…even people we thought that we could trust, people we consider to be our friends."

"That's why we're leaving," he told her, caressing her face with his cheek.

"What?" Kahlan cried in shock as she pulled away and turned in his arms. "We can't leave!"

"We can and we are, Kahlan," he resolutely stated, his eyes steeled with his resolve. "They've already killed Dennee. I will be damned if I stay here and allow them to take you away from me."

"I'm the Mother Confessor. I cannot run away," she heatedly responded, angry and frustrated that he had obviously made the decision without even discussing it with her first. She began to pace back and forth before him, trying to wrap her mind around what her husband had decided.

"And you're my wife!" he yelled, his emotions simmering just beneath the surface and set to explode. "I refuse to stay here and risk the chance of losing you."

"Richard, we're in danger everywhere we go! It comes with being who we are. It's not going to suddenly disappear just because I'm not here in Aydindril," she fumed, knowing deep down that he was only trying to keep her safe.

"I know that Kahlan, but I'm also not going to let you stay here in the heart of it," he told her.

Closing his eyes and running his hands over his face, Richard attempted to tamp down on his anger. It wasn't her that he was furious with. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to understand the vision, his failure to discover who was bent on eliminating his wife.

They stood apart from one another for several moments before she finally spoke again. "So, where will we go?"

Her voice sounded so tired, so small with her surfacing tears that came much to her shame. She wanted to stay strong, but Richard's absence had sapped her resolve, the babies growing within her draining her strength. And Dennee's death was still too fresh in her heart. She immediately bit her bottom lip to keep from breaking down.

It was just not in her to run away like this. She knew it wasn't in Richard either, but he was thinking only of her safety and the well being of their daughters that she carried. She needed to put their welfare above her own selfish pride.

"D'Hara," Richard firmly stated, relieved that Kahlan was more willing to discuss this.

"D'Hara? Why are we going there?"

"I still need to claim the throne before Darken Rahl does. Not to mention, it will buy me some time to find out who is after you. Hopefully, it will draw whoever is after you out into the open instead of sneaking around inside the Palace."

Richard watched her stand with her back to him, her shoulders slumped and not responding. He prayed that she would not fight him on this. If he lost her, he lost his whole world.

It wasn't easy for him to do this to her, whisking her away to D'Hara after everything that she'd been through, but he had no choice. He couldn't protect her when he had no idea who he could trust within the Palace walls.

He hated to risk the health of their babies, but by having Kahlan travel in a carriage, it would hopefully reduce the risk to her and their daughters. They couldn't wait until she delivered. It would be too late by then. Things were already escalating quickly.

Richard slowly made his way to where Kahlan stood, her warms crossed protectively against her breast, her head lowered in defeat.

"It'll be alright, Kahlan," he gently murmured to her as he pulled her against him, one hand caressing her back, his other holding her head.

Without looking up, Kahlan buried her face into his chest, her arms slipping from their protective stance to slip around the man who held her heart. She knew in her heart that she would give up everything to follow this man who loved her more than her powers could ever claim, would do anything in this world for him even if it meant giving up her home for a while to go to D'Hara with him.

"I'm the Mother Confessor," she cried. "I'm supposed to be strong and fearless…but I'm so scared…I don't want to be taken from you…I don't want to lose our babies…"

Pulling back, Richard gazed into her teary eyes, desperate to take all her hurts and fears away. He gently brushed his fingers along her cheeks, erasing her tears. "I don't want you taken from me either. That's why I have to get you out of here. It's not forever, Kahlan. It's just…for now…until I can eliminate this threat and claim the throne. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to bring you back here just as soon as I can."

"It just feels like my whole world is falling apart around me," she gasped as she sucked in more air, trying to calm her heart.

"I know it does, but I am never leaving you ever again. The Keeper himself could not take me away from you," he murmured as he leaned in, placing tender kisses on her lips.

Kahlan immediately responded to the comfort and love that he was pouring into those kisses, drawing him closer to her. Her hand went to the side of his face, stroking his cheek as she felt all of the fears that had just consumed her suddenly begin to fall away. Richard always had a way of making everything right in her world.

Richard could feel himself begin to respond to her body pressed so enticingly against him, his need for her rising to the surface and begging for release. He had been so fearful before that something had happened to her that now that he knew that she was unharmed, he felt that ever-present desire for her begin to pulse wildly inside of him.

Slipping his hands into her hair, he deepened the kiss, his lips prodding hers for entrance. She eagerly welcomed him, her tongue greeting him as he entered her mouth. Her taste to him was always sweet like honey, soothing to his soul in a way that nothing could ever compare.

A soft moan filled the suite as he released her lips and found her earlobe. Teasing it with his teeth and tongue, he could feel her begin to breathe heavier, her hips pushing against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to take away all your pain and fears, Kahlan," he whispered huskily into her ear. "I want to make you feel only my love and nothing else…at least for a little while."

"Richard…I love you so much…" she moaned, her head falling back as his lips began the delicious journey down her neck towards her breasts.

"…forever, Kahlan…" he murmured against her throat as he dropped to his knees before her.

XXX

They were startled from their sleep by a knock at the door. After making love, they had fallen asleep, forgetting completely about dinner that evening. Stirring softly in his arms, Richard brushed Kahlan's hair aside before kissing her forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he muttered as he eased away from her and out of the bed.

Grabbing her green blanket, he wrapped it around his waist before making his way to the door. He had no idea what time it was except that it was now dark outside. Running his hand through his disheveled hair, he paused long enough to make sure his sword was nearby before answering the door.

Cracking the door open, he saw Aggie standing there with a tray of food and a smile lighting her motherly face. "I'm sorry to intrude," she began with a light giggle and a blush rising to her cheeks. "You both missed supper so I made you up some plates in case you got hungry. We have to make sure Kahlan eats. She's got those little girls depending on her, you know."

Richard smiled at the woman before him. Every time anyone mentioned his unborn daughters, he couldn't mask his excitement over the fact that he and Kahlan were going to be parents in a few months.

"Come in, Aggie," he softly said. "Kahlan's still sleeping, but I'll make sure she eats."

"I heard about what happened this morning," Aggie fretfully whispered, her eyes growing moist at the thought of something happening to Kahlan.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know you won't, Richard," Aggie said, keeping her voice hushed so as not to wake Kahlan. Patting Richard's forearm, she turned to take her leave. "Now, don't let the food get cold and make sure that young woman eats. Ellie made up a special plate of some of Kahlan's favorite foods to entice her to eat better."

"I promise I will," he lightly chuckled. "Thank you, Aggie."

"Good night, Richard. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. And tell Cara that she doesn't have to stand out in the hall all night. She needs to get her sleep too."

"I don't know. She's a stubborn one, but I'll do my best."

Closing and locking the door behind her, Richard quietly made his way back to bed. Tossing the blanket aside, he slipped back beneath the warm covers, snuggling in close to Kahlan once more. Watching her as she slept on her side, he lightly ran his fingers along her silky hair that had fallen across her cheek and forehead again, gently hooking it behind her ear.

She still looked so frail to him, so unlike the powerful commanding woman that he had travelled across the territories with for months on end. Dark shadows still haunted her eyes, her cheeks hollow, but he knew his Kahlan was still in there despite her appearance. She had proven that several times yesterday he remembered with a smirk. Spirits what he wouldn't do for this woman who possessed his heart.

He watched as her eyelids softly fluttered open, her gaze falling upon him. A soft smile turned the corners of her mouth up. "Hi there," she whispered, her hand finding his, intertwining their fingers. She brought his hand up to her lips, brushing a kiss across his knuckles.

"Hi," he murmured, his eyes mirroring the intense love that permeated his heart. "Aggie just brought up some dinner."

"Did we miss dinner again?" she sighed as she sat up, a yawn tugging at her lips.

"Afraid so. Zedd and Cara are going to begin to feel neglected."

"We'll make it up to them somehow."

"Here, you stay there. I'll get the food."

Kahlan watched with pleasure as her husband got out of bed and went to retrieve the plates. Admiring his toned body, she began to feel the stirrings of arousal again as well as the rumblings of hunger.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked with a lop-sided smile as he returned to their bed, setting the plates down on the bedside table.

"My very handsome, very naked husband," she purred as she leaned in, kissing him deeply as he settled in beside her again.

Pulling back for air, Richard brushed his nose against hers. "I was just admiring my very beautiful, very naked wife while she was asleep."

Kissing her, he pushed aside the desire to be with her again, knowing that what she really needed right now was to eat. "We better eat before the food gets cold. Ellie made up a special plate just for you."

"Well, I guess we could eat first before we take care of other physical needs," she seductively replied, her eyes dancing with longing. Taking her plate from him, she began picking at the fruit before popping a strawberry into her mouth. "So, how soon are we leaving for D'Hara?"

"I need a little more time in the Keep to look for the books on prophecy that Zedd and I need. I'm hoping to leave the day after tomorrow. Do you think you can get enough things around by then?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure Edmond and Aggie can handle things until I can return," she said with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I know how difficult this is for you."

"It's alright Richard. As long as I'm with you, I am home," she softly replied, reaching over to caress his cheek.

Love permeated his eyes as he looked at her, amazed by her strength and love for him. Suddenly taking her plate from her hand, he set them both aside.

"I think supper can wait just a little longer," he murmured as he laid her down beneath him, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss that hinted of what was about to come…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for following along! Things are really starting to heat up! Hope you enjoy!**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 12)**

Richard was a nervous wreck as he quickly made his way down the central corridor of the Confessor's Palace. He hadn't been unable to find Kahlan and he was growing more panicked with every passing minute. He had left first thing this morning to notify Aggie, Edmond, and Garren of his plans on taking Kahlan to D'Hara until things had settled down and the threat to her had been eliminated once and for all.

He couldn't just idly sit here waiting and wondering what was going to happen next. He was taking Kahlan and his daughters to D'Hara, claiming the throne while he worked out this prophecy that he had seen. He felt somewhat better now that he had a plan and they were acting on it, but it did little to ease the dread that still seized him.

He had spoken with Aggie and Edmond this morning, informing them of his plans, swearing them both to absolute secrecy. He didn't want to alert anyone to what he was planning. By the time whoever was after Kahlan had discovered that she was no longer at the Palace, they would be long gone, giving them a head start.

Aggie had broken down in tears, hugging Richard and making him promise that they would come back just as soon as they could. She was sad to think that she wouldn't be there for Kahlan when she had the babies, but Richard had promised to be there for her and help her as best as he could through the delivery.

Edmond had grown emotional, his eyes turning red with unshed tears, guaranteeing that he would personally see to things while they were gone. Richard had even found himself choking up at that point. Aggie and Edmond had grown to become like family to him as well.

Edmond had readily agreed with Richard's decision to take Kahlan away from here, knowing how difficult it was for them to leave but understanding Richard's need to protect him family above all else as well as preserving the line of Confessors. It had brought an added sense of comfort knowing that they had agreed with his decision.

Richard had sent Zedd to the Wizard's Keep this morning to collect whatever books on prophecy that they could take along with them. Meanwhile, Richard had stayed at the Palace to take care of things here while Cara was discretely gathering supplies and preparing a carriage for Kahlan to travel in.

Kahlan had absolutely hated the idea of riding in a carriage like a helpless woman who couldn't fend for herself when she was fully capable of riding Marley as long as they didn't go too fast. Richard, however, had adamantly insisted that a carriage be brought along so Kahlan could rest if needed.

He was not about to take any chances. Despite the rest that she'd been getting and the food she'd been eating, Kahlan still didn't look very well. He wasn't sure if it was just the babies or the stress of everything that she had been through, but something was definitely not quite right. When Zedd returned from the Keep, he was going to have him check on Kahlan.

Richard drew a deep breath, trying to calm the dread that had taken up a permanent place in his heart. Things were finally falling into place. They would be on their way to D'Hara tomorrow morning at first light. Now if he could just find his wife.

Looking out a window as he passed by, he could see the sun was beginning to sink behind the distant horizon, snowflakes floating and drifting on the breeze. He'd been so busy getting things ready for their departure that he hadn't realized how late in the day it had gotten. He hadn't even seen Kahlan since he'd left their suite that morning. When he returned to their quarters this afternoon, he had found it empty save for Kahlan's things packed neatly in the corner of the room ready to go.

It had created a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach to see her things packed and waiting for him to tell her they were ready to leave. He hated more than anything to do this to her, but he didn't know what else to do. He was once again taking her away from everything that she knew, the people that she loved and they wouldn't be back until long after the babies had been born.

Shoving aside his guilt, Richard knew in his heart that he was doing what was best for her and their daughters. He couldn't survive in life without her. The two months that he had been away from Kahlan had more than proven that to him. He felt as if he had died a little bit more inside with every passing day that he had been away from her.

And that had been with the presumed knowledge that Kahlan was alive and well, that he would see her again someday. How would he survive knowing that he would never see her again?

Having checked her office after their suite, Richard was growing more anxious to find her. Suddenly, he came to a stop, realizing exactly where she was.

XXX

Entering the private Confessor's Garden, Richard was surprised at how much colder it had turned since he'd first arrived home just a few days ago. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches, he scanned the garden for Kahlan. This was the only other place he could imagine her having gone. If she wasn't here…he couldn't allow himself to think about what could have happened to her.

Palace guards in groups of four marched throughout the garden, constantly looking for an unseen enemy. An enemy right now that was without a face or a name. Seeing all the soldiers brought a sense of comfort, knowing that if Kahlan had been taken, someone would have seen something.

Taking in his surroundings, Richard was sad to see the once colorful flowers that had occupied the garden all gone now. Many of the trees had lost most of their leaves. There was a dreary grayness to the sky overhead, snowflakes falling a little heavier now and beginning to collect on the ground, creating a fine white blanket on the green grass.

Walking around a row of bushes, Richard was taken back in time to when he had seen Kahlan come around this corner on the day that he had married her. It had been the happiest day of his life, almost equaling the day that he had first met her.

Richard stopped suddenly in his tracks, his eyes focusing solely on her. He felt all the air vanish from his lungs as he watched her flip her long dark hair over her shoulder as she readjusted the green blanket she had wrapped around her. She was standing beneath their favorite tree, her fingers running along their initials that he had carved there for her months ago.

The site of her standing there, the snowflakes falling down around her and catching in her hair was causing his heart to pound as his warm breath came out in little white puffs of vapor. Guards milled about nearby, close enough to keep watch over her and yet giving her some privacy.

Kahlan abruptly turned then, catching sight of her husband walking towards her. He stared in breathless anticipation as her lips softly turned up into the smile that made him forget his own name. Spirits, she was so breathtaking. He softly smiled back as he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Richard reached up, pulling her blanket tighter around her before brushing aside a lock of hair that had blown across her face. His strong hand lingered on her cold skin, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as he lost himself in the tenderness of the moment.

"What are you doing out here?" he gently asked.

"I just needed a break away from the Palace for a little while before dinner," she softly replied, her eyes sliding closed as she leaned into the warmth of his touch on her face.

"Are you alright?" Worry lined his features as his gaze narrowed, his other hand cupping her face as well in an attempt to warm her.

"I'm fine. I just needed a little air. Besides, I wanted to take a walk through the garden before we left tomorrow morning. I just love this tree…this spot. It means so much to me," she told him as she turned away from his hold on her to gaze upon their initials once more. "A very handsome man I know carved my initials in it."

"How thoughtful of him," he lightly chuckled as he moved to stand closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close against his side.

Kahlan nestled her head in the crook of his neck, fatigue tugging at her body. It had been a long day getting things arranged for their departure tomorrow and she'd had a deep need to see the tree that meant so much to her. She wouldn't be able to just come out here and see it any time she wanted to after tomorrow.

"We should get you inside. It's cold out here. I can't have you getting sick on me," he told her as he released his hold on her, pressing his lips to her temple. Her skin was so very cold beneath his lips.

"I seem to remember a time when you wanted to keep me out here…even in the middle of a thunderstorm," she replied with a seductive gleam in her eyes as she leaned in for another kiss.

He moaned softly at the feel of her lips on his, her tongue prodding for entrance. He quickly parted his lips, allowing her free reign as he savored this intimate moment with his wife. Pulling back for air, he held her face close to his.

"If there weren't all of these guards around us, I would take you right here again," he passionately replied, his voice rough with desire.

"Well, we could always ask them to leave," she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing along the lobe.

Richard sucked in a deep breath, fighting the intense urge to take her right here regardless of who was around. Despite the cold chill of the air, his body felt like it was on fire, his heated need beginning to pulse through his veins.

He swiftly turned his head, seizing her lips in a searing kiss. He knew that they couldn't continue this out here much longer or he really wouldn't be able to stop. It was so cold and he was worried about Kahlan being out here much longer. Pulling back from the kiss, he brushed his nose against hers.

"I want you so badly right now, but Zedd and Cara are waiting on us to eat with them and we still have things we need to discuss before we leave tomorrow. I will definitely make it up to you later tonight, though."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Seeker."

Adjusting her blanket around her, he brushed a soft kiss against her lips. Taking her hand in his, Richard began to lead her from the garden. Snow was falling around them, creating a beautiful frosty paradise in the garden that they loved. He knew he would definitely miss it here as well.

Kahlan stopped suddenly as dizziness gripped her, almost causing her to stumble and fall. Richard immediately grabbed her arms, keeping her from hitting the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut against the unexpected assault, fighting back the nausea that usually accompanied it.

"Kahlan, what's wrong?" Panic flooded his heart as he watched all of the color drain from his wife's face. Something inside told him that this was not caused by the babies she carried.

"It's alright…I just got really dizzy all of the sudden," she murmured as she opened her eyes to gaze into the alarmed face of her husband.

She was so pale, her breathing erratic. Cupping the side of her face, he said, "I'm taking you to Zedd."

"I'm alright, Richard. It's passing now. I just get a little dizzy sometimes that's all."

"This has happened before?" Richard questioned in surprised annoyance. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Just a few times, but I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just from the babies and the morning sickness."

Richard continued to stare at her, fear running rampant through his soul. Leaning forward, Kahlan took his face in her hands. Pressing her lips to his forehead, she softly kissed down his nose to his lips.

Resting her forehead against his, she softly said, "I'm alright, Richard. I can handle a little morning sickness and some dizziness. You better learn to get used to it too because I plan on having a lot more babies with you than just these two."

Releasing a ragged sigh, Richard squeezed his eyes closed against the unexpected rush of tears. "I want nothing more than for you to be alright and to have a houseful of daughters that look just like their beautiful mother."

"I don't know just how beautiful you will think I'm going to be in a few months. I'm going to be absolutely huge," Kahlan lightly laughed, caressing his face with her hands as she stared into his watery eyes.

"I could never love you less than I do and every time I think that I couldn't love you more, you prove me so very wrong."

"I love you so much, Richard. Please don't worry about me. We have enough to worry about right now."

"I love you too, Kahlan," he replied. "Come; let's get you out of the cold and something to eat. I can't have you freezing to death on me along the way."

"As long as I have my green blanket and you to lie with, I can't possibly get cold," she bewitchingly teased, a grin tugging at her lips. "Which reminds me…I've been meaning to talk to you about stealing my favorite green blanket when you left before."

"I left you my tooth pendant…among other things…" he replied, his heated gaze falling to the bulge of her belly before returning to meet her eyes.

"The necklace was a poor substitute for you. Besides, you didn't even know that you had left more behind until later."

"I know, but you know the pendant is the only thing of my father's that I have. I wanted to leave you something that means a lot to me so that you would know that I was coming back to you someday."

"I'm so glad that you came back when you did. I didn't think I was going to be able to hold on much longer and then suddenly you were there," she softly said.

"I couldn't have gone another day without having you in my arms again, Kahlan. I was completely miserable the entire time I was gone."

"Good," she said as she suddenly turned and kissed him soundly. "Now you'll think twice about ever leaving me again." With that she began to make her way back to the Palace, leaving him standing there with his jaw hanging open in surprise.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled lightly under his breath, sprinting to catch up to his wife.

XXX

Holding her hand, Richard's mind was still a whirlwind of thoughts especially after witnessing Kahlan's spell out in the garden. Despite winter's fast approach, he was eager to start for D'Hara first thing tomorrow morning, putting as much distance between Kahlan and Aydindril as possible. He'd much rather be looking behind him because they were being followed instead of spinning in circles, never knowing what direction the attack was coming from, never knowing what dangers lurked around the corner or the next room.

The soothing feeling of Kahlan's thumb brushing back and forth across the back of his hand gradually seeped into the midst of the turmoil that had seized hold of his mind. Looking up, he found himself staring into the eyes of the one who knew him better than he knew himself.

"Are you sure you're doing better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You worry too much," she gently scolded him, bumping her shoulder against his to break his pensive mood.

"I will always worry about you, Kahlan. Nothing will ever change that."

"Do you think your plan will work?"

"I hope so. I just have a feeling that whoever is after you is part of something bigger."

Kahlan shivered at the thought. When they had first believed it was just a handful of Sisters of the Dark acting alone, it had seemed so much easier to fight. But now with Richard's growing belief that it was so much bigger than that, it was beginning to feel so hopeless. It felt as if there was no place they could possibly go, nowhere that was safe for them and their daughters.

Feeling her shudder beside him, Richard pulled her to a stop. "Don't worry. Whoever it is will have to get through me first," he reassured her with a smile. "You are married to the Seeker, the future Lord Rahl of D'Hara…and a war wizard."

"A war wizard?" Kahlan repeated in astonishment.

"That's what Zedd called me when we were working on my training while we were away."

"Richard, there hasn't been a war wizard in thousands of years."

"Not until me."

"I am so proud of you," she said, her eyes brimming with love and pride as she gave him the smile that belonged to none other but him. "I always knew that you were a very rare person, Richard Cypher."

Kahlan swiftly captured his lips, grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt as she pulled him to her. Chuckling softly against her mouth, he willingly went to her, his arms pulling her against him. They kissed for several moments before finally being discovered.

"Don't you two have a room you could do that in instead of out here in public?"

"Cara," Richard breathlessly greeted as he leaned back in for another kiss from his wife before releasing his hold on her.

"I see you two are finally finding time to eat with us for once," Cara smirked as she walked with them to the Confessor's Dining hall.

"Ah, my favorite Mother Confessor and Seeker!" Zedd greeted as he approached the dining hall from the opposite direction. "I haven't had the privilege of eating with the both of you yet since my return."

"I'm surprised you aren't already sitting at the table waiting for the food to come," Cara said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I've been rather busy I'll have you know," Zedd retorted, feigning hurt.

"Too busy to eat? I find that difficult to believe."

"I've been working hard all day without one bite to eat!"

Walking past the bickering Mord'Sith and Wizard, Richard just shook his head in amusement as he opened the door, allowing Kahlan to enter the dining hall first. She came to an abrupt stop, however, when she neared the table.

Richard immediately pushed past her, stunned to find a bloody Dacra imbedded into the table at Kahlan's seat. Beneath the weapon was a piece of paper. Ripping the paper out from under the Dacra, Richard held up the note.

"I'm coming for you," he read, his eyes narrowing with fiery rage as he looked up from the note and into the terror that had filled his wife's face…


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews and for following along!**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 13)**

Anger burned like liquid flames that licked at her soul with all of the vile threats against her. She had been patient and calm, holding in her anger and fear as best she could despite the fact that they had taken her sister from her, but she could take it no longer.

If it was just her that she needed to worry about, she wouldn't be so furious. Kahlan had grown accustomed to the constant threats and dangers that surrounded her life as a Confessor, always being hunted, hated, and feared. And being the most powerful Confessor in years just added to the dangers that encircled her.

But she was with child now…children…Richard's children. She couldn't let anything happen to their twins. How would she ever be able to look at the man she loved more than life itself knowing she had lost his babies? Kahlan was not going to stand by and allow anyone to threaten the lives of her daughters.

Staring at the Dacra, Kahlan began to feel her magic awaken from her core, that familiar deadly uncoiling she could feel coming alive in her belly. The world around her began to tunnel with the righteous wrath that demanded justice. Her ears were filled with the loud rushing of her heated blood pumping violently through her veins as her conscious self was temporarily suppressed by the power of the ConDar.

Staring at his wife, Richard instantly recognized what was happening to her as her breathing became erratic, her eyes becoming deep red like blood as she ground her teeth in a desperate attempt to stop what was coming. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against something that was not about to be contained. Dropping the note, he swiftly went to her as she began to tremble and shake.

Richard knew that the sight of the Dacra and note had been too much, finally pushing her over the edge. She'd been bottling up her rage and grief over the death of her sister, over the threats to her and their unborn children. Kahlan never worried about her own safety, though, much to his distress, but it was for the lives of her unborn daughters that she finally released the rage and demanded revenge.

"Kahlan," Richard gently and evenly began, drawing her attention towards himself and away from Zedd and Cara who were slowly backing up towards the door. Richard doubted that the wooden door would be much protection to those on the other side if Kahlan unleashed her powerful magic, but it might be better than being in the room with her.

Kahlan glared intently at Richard, staring at him with a fiery rage the likes of which he had never seen in another before he had met her. It was feral and fierce, all-encompassing and deadly, confessing any and all who got in her way or sentencing them to an immediate death if so commanded.

Growling low in her throat, Kahlan suddenly reached up, seizing Richard by the throat, her fingers pressing into the tendons and muscles. Richard, however, held no fear in his heart, only love for his beautiful powerful wife standing so threatening before him. He had never feared her, only loving her from the moment he saw her.

"Kahlan, it's Richard," he calmly soothed her, allowing her to do whatever she needed to do at this moment, allowing her to have control over something in her life right now. "It's alright…I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our daughters. It's okay…come back to me now."

Richard watched as she curiously tilted her head, seeming to recognize his voice through the single-mindedness of revenge that consumed her now. He could feel her fingers begin to ease around his throat as tears began to fill her eyes. Slowly the crimson red of blood began to swirl and recede from her eyes, returning to the piercing blue he so adored.

"Richard?" her voice quivered, the expense of energy that came with the awakening of the blood rage leaving her drained as always. "I…I'm so sorry…"

He tightened his grip on her arms as he lowered her to a nearby chair. Kneeling before her, he held her closely to him as she cried. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her; afraid that in her weakened state she might be in danger of losing the babies if he didn't.

He knew how difficult it was for her, how much it upset her to not be able to control the ConDar. He hoped that maybe the answers for her could also be found in the Wizard's Keep since her mother was no longer alive to train her, but it would have to wait now. He needed to get her away from here as soon as possible. They had to get to D'Hara now more than ever.

Richard felt his heart seize in his chest as Kahlan suddenly went limp in his arms, her head falling into the crook of his neck. "Zedd!" he frantically shouted, pulling back to cradle her face in his hands. She looked so ashen, so frail. Something was dragging her down into unconsciousness. "Kahlan! Stay with me!"

Hearing his commanding voice, Kahlan began to fight, attempting to open her eyes. "I'm sorry…I just got…really dizzy again…" she finally muttered in apology, her head being held up by Richard's strong hands.

Zedd and Cara came rushing back into the room, fearful that more had happened after they had left the room. Zedd immediately kneeled down beside her. "What happened?" he asked.

"She's been having dizzy spells. At first I was thought it was because she wasn't eating or sleeping well, but there's something else going on," Richard told Zedd, his voice filled with panic.

Zedd closed his eyes, his hands moving over her in an attempt to discover the cause for Kahlan's spells, dread filling him with what he might find. He too was concerned that something more was going on. Since their return, Kahlan had continued to look worse, not better despite Richard's presence.

"Richard…" Kahlan began in protest, feeling foolish for creating such a fuss over her. She was sure that it was nothing, but she also knew that her husband wouldn't let it go until his fears had been dispelled once and for all.

"Kahlan, you fainted this time. Something is definitely not right," he adamantly told her as he gently stroked her hair. "Zedd, what is going on with her?" Richard worriedly asked, hoping that his grandfather would be able to get to the bottom of it.

Richard desperately wished that he had better control of his Han. Then he might be able to touch Kahlan's body, healing her like he had that dreadful night out on that cliff. But that had been sheer desperation and terror that had brought about that miracle. Attempting to center his mind now, Richard ran through the exercises that his grandfather had taught him, frantic to touch his Han and call upon his powers to save his beloved once more.

Abruptly sitting back on his heels, the old Wizard stared at the Mother Confessor in shock, not expecting what he had found. Looking up into the troubled eyes of his grandson, Zedd finally announced, "She been poisoned."

"Poisoned? With what?" Richard could barely grasp what he was hearing, his mind freezing with the incomprehensible weight of Zedd's words.

Richard's hand immediately grasped hers, dread piercing directly to his core. This could not be happening, not now, not when she was carrying their twin daughters. Not only was he in danger of losing his unborn children now, but he was at risk of losing his beloved. He could lose everything he held so precious to him.

"Someone has been slowly poisoning you with ansia root, allowing it to gradually build up in your system for several weeks now it appears."

"Are the babies alright?" Kahlan gasped, tightening her grip on Richard's hand as she felt fear flood her heart.

"At the moment they don't seem to be affected, however, I'm uncertain why. The only thing I can think of is that they possess not only your powerful blood, but Richard's powerful Han as well. Your children will be the most powerful Confessors the world has ever seen."

Richard felt a tear leak from the corner of his eye, relief over his daughters' wellbeing battling the terror that still thundered in his heart over the welfare of his wife. "Can you remove the poison? Will she be alright?"

"A onetime dose of ansia root is easily enough remedied and the side effects minor, but when ingested slowly over a long period of time, it becomes something altogether different. It accumulates and settles in the blood, building up toxins that will take your life," Zedd regretfully informed them as his eyes glistened with tears.

"NO!" Richard angrily yelled as he leapt to his feet. He refused to allow his wife to die. It was unacceptable. "You have to heal her!"

"Isn't there something you can do, Zedd?" Cara angrily interjected.

Standing behind the Mother Confessor, Cara could barely comprehend what she was hearing as well. How could this have been going on this whole time right under her nose? How could she have allowed this, not noticed that Kahlan's condition had been more than Richard's absence or just being with child?

"I will see what I can do," Zedd replied as he stared at the Mother Confessor deep in thought, trying to think of a solution. "Ansia root is deadly and extremely tricky to cure because it has very unstable properties. I might be able to slowly draw the poison out of the blood, but if I try to do it too quickly, it could kill you. If we let it stay in your blood for too much longer, it definitely will kill you."

Richard began pacing, raking his hands back through his hair. His mind was a tempest, his heart crumbling at the thought. He never should have left her. If he had been here, he might have been able to prevent this, been able to save her.

Drawing in his emotions, Richard returned to Kahlan's side. Kneeling down before her once more, he felt his heart hardening with a fierce determination. "I swear to you that I will not rest until you are cured of this, until I have found the person who has done this to you and have run them through with my sword."

"Richard, I'm so sorry. I should have known that something was wrong. I thought it was just because of the babies," she softly said, tears blurring her vision as she stared into the heated gaze of her husband.

"Kahlan, you couldn't have known," Zedd said. "It was likely put into your food in small amounts over several weeks. The poison built up so subtly, so gradually that it would have been easy to mistake it for morning sickness. That was probably why they chose to use ansia root. It's affects are similar to the symptoms that come with being with child and would not have been as easily detected, allowing whomever is doing this to remain here in the Palace without being suspected."

"I let you down, Richard…I let our daughters down. I'm so sorry," Kahlan murmured heartbrokenly despite Zedd's words.

Stunned by her apology, Richard watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. He immediately leaned in, grasping her face and pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. How could she possibly think that any of this had been her fault or that she had let him down?

Breathing heavily, Richard rested his forehead against hers. "Kahlan, you have never let me down," he adamantly declared, desperate for her to believe the truth of his words. "Don't ever feel like you have failed me or our children."

"Mother Confessor! Are you alright?"

Everyone turned at the sound of the intrusion to find Ellie standing in the doorway, a tray of food in her hands. Concern filled her face as she stared at the scene before her.

"She's just fine, Ellie. Kahlan just had a dizzy spell. It's probably because of being with child. She's eating for three now," Richard quickly answered as he stood to his feet, not wanting anyone to learn that they had discovered what had been happening to Kahlan.

"Well, I have just the thing for you. I prepared a special plate of your favorite foods just for you," Ellie replied with a warm smile as she made her way to the table.

Richard immediately shot Cara a threatening glare as he noticed the Mord'Sith reach for her agiels. He wanted to play this out to see where it might lead them. He could scarcely believe that Ellie could be capable of harming Kahlan.

Kahlan stared in disbelief at the woman standing so cheerfully before her, a plate of food in hand; food that was meant to take her life and the lives of her babies. In her mid-twenties, Ellie was a lovely young woman who had worked in the kitchen in the Confessor's Palace for over a year now. Since her return, Kahlan had found her to always be friendly and loyal, eager to help and to please. What could have possibly possessed her to do this?

"So, you've been the one who has been so kindly preparing food just for me?" Kahlan asked with a forced smile as she stood to her feet, wiping the tears from her face as she took the plate and set it down on the table.

Richard's hand immediately fell to his side, resting on the hilt of his sword. He could feel the magic of the blade combining with the rage that was already pumping wildly through his veins seeking release. Cara's hands continued to play with the chains of her agiels, prepared to act at the first sign of hostility or the slightest nod from her Lord Rahl.

"Yes, I wanted to personally see to it that you were able to enjoy some of your favorite foods especially with all the trouble you've been having," Ellie replied.

"How dare you threaten the lives of my unborn children!" Kahlan furiously exploded at her as she leapt to her feet and strode towards the young woman, unable to hold in her anger any longer.

Shocked, Ellie slowly began backing up, her brown eyes wide with fear. "I…I don't know…I never…" she stuttered nervously, as she placed her hands behind her to feel for the wall she was quickly being backed into.

"You have been poisoning me!" Kahlan screamed at her, her heart thundering with her rage. "I want to know why!"

"But Mother Confessor!" Ellie stammered, wilting under the threatening glare of the powerful woman before her. "I never poisoned you!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that you are lying!"

In that instant, Ellie's face transformed from one of fear and innocence to sheer hatred. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a Dacra, brandishing it before them. "So you finally figured it out?" she growled as she glared back at Kahlan.

"Why Ellie?" Kahlan demanded as Richard slowly inched his way towards his wife, desperate to get between her and Ellie as his hand tightly gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Stay back or I swear I will kill her right here!" Ellie shouted at the others who still stood some distance behind Kahlan.

Richard, Cara and Zedd all froze in their steps, not wanting to provoke her into unleashing her Dacra on Kahlan. Richard ground his teeth, his chest heaving with the full weight of his fury now. Memories of the vision he'd had with the Dacra imbedded in Kahlan's belly where their babies were growing made Richard shudder, his stomach twisting into painful knots.

Enraged that she had been discovered, Ellie sneered at them, trying to think of a way out of this. She had been ordered to infiltrate the Confessor's Palace and to slowly poison the Mother Confessor while the others continued to work on the outside. But now, she'd been discovered.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Kahlan demanded again, her patience running so very thin.

She wished that she had control of the ConDar, could call upon it at will. Then, she'd be able to confess the woman before her and end this right here and now. If Kahlan did that, though, she may inadvertently confess Zedd and Cara as well.

"You have no idea what is coming for you, Mother Confessor," Ellie laughed a deep throaty laugh that made the little hairs prickle on the back of Kahlan's neck. "You and the Seeker are in more danger than you could ever begin to imagine. You, the Seeker, and your children that you carry will be dead when this is all over, but not until you have suffered."

"You will never lay hand on Richard or my babies," Kahlan hissed, wrath dancing in her blue eyes despite the dread that had suddenly gripped her heart with the thought of losing her husband or her children.

Without another thought, Kahlan rushed towards Ellie, knowing she needed to end this now, to find out who was behind all of this. Shocked at the sight of the Mother Confessor coming at her, Ellie froze momentarily. Knowing she needed to do something, she threw her Dacra directly at Kahlan, hitting its target in the Mother Confessor's abdomen, just above where her babies were.

Kahlan cried out in agonizing pain, her hand going to where the Dacra was, but knowing that she could not remove it or she would die for sure. Panting, she leaned over in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. The weapon caused her body to burn like fire as blood seeped from the wound, turning her dress red. Fear for the lives of her daughters overwhelmed her as tears poured from her eyes.

Staring in horror, Richard watched as his dream was quickly becoming a reality…


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for following along with this and those who left comments. It's very much appreciated! :)**

**Reborn**** (Chapter 14)**

"The Mother Confessor will die eventually, but he wants her alive for the time being. After he is through with the two of you, though, you will be begging for death," Ellie smirked with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, knowing that she had just gained the upper hand.

"KAHLAN!"

Richard's panic-filled scream echoed through the dining hall as he raced towards his beloved. The familiar ring of the Sword of Truth being freed from its scabbard flooded the room, the swinging arc of the blade catching the flames of the fire in the fireplace. The sword's rage mingled with his Han, roaring in his ears and thundering through his heart.

Richard was consumed with need, committed to what he knew had to be done to protect his family at any cost. He could practically taste her blood as time seemed to slow to a crawl. His face was a mask of fury as well as an all-consuming hunger for revenge that was steadily being fed by the magic of the sword, making his blood practically sing in his veins.

Ellie's eyes were wide in shock at the sight of the Seeker bearing down on her. In that fracture of time, everything screeched to a halt as the avenger's eyes locked with the one who had attempted to steal his very life from him by poisoning his wife. He was now the bringer of death as the blade of his sword swiftly connected with the woman's side, cleaving her in two and spilling her blood everywhere.

He stood for a moment, panting heavily as he stared at the woman now lying dead on the floor at his feet, the rage still pounding through his blood seeking more release. He felt no remorse in his heart for the life he had taken, not after what she had done to Kahlan and his unborn children.

Wiping the blood from his blade on Ellie's skirt, Richard sheathed his sword before dropping to his knees before his Kahlan. She was fighting to maintain consciousness as she suddenly felt the strong arms of her husband grab her arms, holding her up. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the panicked gaze of her Richard.

"Kahlan," he whispered, unable to make his voice work, his throat thick with unshed tears. "You shouldn't have…" he gently scolded as he leaned his head to rest against hers.

"It's alright, my love," she weakly smiled, her hand caressing the side of his face in an attempt to reassure him despite the gravity of the situation. "I had to stop her…I had to protect you…my life is meaningless unless you're in it."

"And mine is worth living without you?" he softly asked her as he rested his hand on the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Finally releasing his hold on her, Richard gently grasped the Dacra, carefully removing the weapon, his eyes never leaving his wife's pale face. He watched with concern as she grimaced in pain, but the love and the trust that he saw reflecting in her eyes gave him an overwhelming strength and sense of peace that only she could ever bring him.

Tossing the Dacra aside, Richard immediately placed his hand over her abdomen. "Trust me, Kahlan…it'll be alright," he gently soothed her with a confidence that he didn't know he possessed in that moment.

"I know," she softly replied as she stared lovingly at her husband, placing her hand over his on her belly. "I have always trusted you with all my heart."

Closing his eyes, his brow narrowed in deep concentration as he began the process of touching his  
Han like his grandfather had taught him. Shoving aside his fear, Richard focused his mind, concentrating on the wound that his hand rested on, the blood he could feel seeping from her body. He pictured the cut the Dacra had created, the damaged flesh and muscles.

In his mind's eye, Richard could see the gash that extended into her stomach, his heart constricting with the damage that had been inflicted upon her and yet relieved that the deadly weapon had missed their babies.

Zedd and Cara stood nervously behind Kahlan, watching intently as Richard worked on his wife. Zedd stood in anxious anticipation for what he knew his powerfully gifted grandson could accomplish. The extent of his power was unfathomable, the true magnitude of his Han unknown. So far, they had barely even scratched the surface of what this young man was likely capable of.

And now, his great-granddaughters had his blood as well as the powerful line of Confessor running through their veins. Their power would immeasurable as well. He had a lot of studying to do if he was going to be able to continue training Richard and his future great-granddaughters. He just prayed that between him and Richard they would be able to remove the poison from Kahlan's blood.

Cara watched as well, amazed by the power that her Lord Rahl possessed. His magic made her uncomfortable and yet at the same time brought a sense of pride that she personally served and protected such a powerful man, the one true Lord Rahl. He was so unlike his ancestors, possessing compassion and love for life, having so much more power than any of them ever thought possible.

Kahlan could gradually feel an awareness of warmth wash through her abdomen. It was an unusual sensation, not painful but not comfortable either. It was as if Richard himself was reaching inside of her and touching her in a way that no one else could, his fingers gently mending her wound, pulling the tiny fibers and sinew back together.

An intense feeling of peace began to sluice over her as Richard washed away her pain both physical and emotional. She felt as if she were floating on a warm breeze, being carried away from all that could harm her or her babies.

Kahlan could sense all that Richard felt for her, all that he held in his heart. It left her breathless as she seemingly gazed into his very soul. He was so much more than her husband. He was her great protector, her healer, her friend, her lover.

Richard felt as though he could actually see the wound as it mended layer by layer, muscle by muscle. Her wound was healing, the deadly spell attached to the Dacra completely removed. Reaching out even further, he could sense his twin daughters as they developed and grew within their mother's womb, bringing tears to his eyes and inexplicable joy to his heart. Their babies were safe despite all that they had been through.

The four of them were connected in that one precious moment, allowing Richard the rare opportunity to experience and feel what Kahlan felt with their daughters growing inside of her. He was a part of something that no other father had been able to experience the way he was now.

He could feel the enormity of this woman's love for him and it caused him to pause, to bask in the beauty and glory of that shared love. It was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

Sweat began to glisten on his brow as he extended even further into Kahlan's body. He narrowed his focus in on the poison that still flowed through her blood. He could almost see the toxins that polluted her body, threatening to steal her away from him.

Swallowing hard against the overwhelming sense of exhaustion that tugged at his body and mind, Richard forced himself to focus even harder, desperate to remove the poison and save her once and for all. His chest began to tighten, his breathing labored as he attempted to grasp hold of the deadly root that had invaded her body.

Richard wanted nothing more in that moment to take every ounce of poison out of her and into his body, removing this threat from her. He felt sweat begin to trickle down his back, his body straining with the enormous effort. His muscles were drawn tight, his heart beginning to pound wildly in his chest. He had to save her, had to keep her alive. Life would be hollow and empty without her.

Slowly, Richard could feel the toxins begin to vibrate as they broke free from their hold in her veins, floating and drifting through her blood. He began seizing hold of the poison, taking them into himself and binding it with his Han. He had no idea how he was doing it except that he knew that he had to save her.

Finally falling back on his heels, Richard panted with the exertion of the task. His head was spinning, his body aching and throbbing. His head was pounding in unison with his heart. Opening his eyes, Richard found it difficult to focus his vision as he attempted to draw a breath.

Closing his eyes against the overwhelming rush of emotions, Richard felt his body begin to go limp. Arms suddenly encircled him, catching him before he fell, holding him up and lending him her strength. Leaning into her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Tears unexpectedly spilled from his eyes as if an unseen damn had suddenly been broken free.

Kahlan tenderly rubbed his back as she held him to her, amazed by the strength that her husband possessed. He had healed her, taking the poison from her blood and erasing the damage done by the Dacra. It had been an experience like nothing she had ever encountered before, bringing them unbelievably closer than ever thought possible.

Regaining his breath after several minutes, Richard pulled out of her embrace to stare into her eyes. "I love you, my Kahlan…" he whispered so tenderly.

"…forever, my precious Richard," she murmured, giving him her special smile.

XXX

Standing by the stables, Kahlan gazed sadly at the Confessor's Palace, the dawning light bathing it in a radiant glow that just seemed to add to its magnificence and splendor. Spirits, she would miss her home. She had been gone from it for so long, coming home for such a short time only to be leaving so quickly again.

As much as she had missed Aydindril, Kahlan knew that she would never exchange a moment of the last two years to be able to return home. If she did, she would have missed a moment of being with Richard and that was unacceptable in her mind.

A soft wind began to blow, lifting her hair and causing it to flutter around her face. Kahlan closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, savoring the feel of the cold air prickling against her skin. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was happy to be breathing in the cold morning winter air. She would never take the little things in life like this for granted ever again. She had come so close to dying, to losing her babies and missing out on a life with Richard. She shuddered at the thought of being separated from him.

She was still in awe of what he had done for her last night, healing her wound and removing the poison from her blood. She knew that Zedd had called Richard a war wizard, but it wasn't until she had actually witnessed and felt his magic being demonstrated that she truly understood the immense depths of his power.

It had terrified her to see him fall back on his heels like that after he had healed her. He was so pale, so cold to the touch despite the sweat that had formed on his brow. His breathing had been erratic and labored as he fought to maintain consciousness. She had felt his heart hammering so powerfully in his chest as she held him to her that she had been afraid that it would suddenly just give out.

Slowly, though, Richard had come back to her despite taking the poison into his body. Zedd had been dumbfounded that Richard had not only been able to heal Kahlan's wound, but to also pull the toxins from her body without harming her or himself. When Zedd had checked Richard for the poison, he had not detected any, his Han having destroyed it.

Suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around her from behind, Kahlan smiled softly to herself. She knew his touch before he even spoke her name. His nose began nuzzling her hair as he sought out her ear. Her skin was cold as his nose and lips brushed against her face before finding her ear.

His breath was warm as it left his lips in small puffs of air, causing a shiver to shoot straight through to her core. His lips began grazing against the sensitive lobe, a soft moan escaping her lips.

He loved the little gasps and moans that he could elicit from her with even the slightest of loving gestures. She always responded so quickly to his touch, arousing his desire for her even more. As he kissed along her jaw, he remembered last night, how they had held each other throughout the night.

It had not been a night of passionate love making, but a night of just holding one another close, flesh against flesh and heart to heart, limbs tangled together in a tight cocoon of comfort and love. Just remembering how it felt to lay there naked with her in his arms caused tingles of arousal to course through his system now.

Last night, they had just needed to be, to exist and to know that they were still with the one that held their heart. They had stared death directly in the face and lived to see another day. And for that alone, Richard was eternally grateful to the Spirits.

They had kissed, stroking and feeling one another, touching and knowing that, despite everything they had been through, their soul mate would still be there in the morning. It had been just as intimate and perfect as if they had made love. Richard had wanted nothing more than to have stayed in that warm bed with her all day today, but he was more certain than ever that they needed to leave for D'Hara now.

Turning her around in his arms, Richard gently brushed his lips against hers, savoring the feel of his beloved pressed closely against him. Despite the relief that she and their babies were safe once more, dread still lingered in his heart over who this unknown evil was that was coming after him and his family.

He'd had to kill Ellie in order to save Kahlan's life, losing the opportunity of gaining vital information that they might have been able to elicit from her if Kahlan had been able to confess her, but that hadn't been an option at that point. He couldn't have waited any longer in ending the threat to his wife's life. Now, they would have to discover who it was that after them on their own.

The kiss quickly began to deepen, becoming more heated the longer he held her in his arms. Reluctantly pulling back, Richard softly said, "Better stop now, Mrs. Cypher, or I may have to take you right here."

"I'm not the one stopping you," she breathily reminded him as her lips glided along his chin and jaw line.

Releasing a throaty moan, Richard's eyes slid closed, enjoying the feel of Kahlan's lips dancing over his face. His arousal was quickly becoming evident despite the heavy coat he wore as he pressed himself against her. Turning his head, he swiftly captured her lips in a heated kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"Well, hopefully that will hold you over until I can properly take care of your needs," he huskily informed her with a wicked grin.

"By the feel of things, I think your need might be a little more urgent than mine," she seductively teased, her tongue slipping out to taste him before taking his lower lip into her mouth.

Groaning, he opened his mouth, allowing her full access. She had been right; he was in desperate need of her, but he knew deep down it would have to wait for now. Hopefully tonight they would be able to find an inn to stay at so they could attend to both of their needs.

"Are you two ready to go yet? We're not getting any younger here waiting on you!"

The sound of Cara's voice caused them both to break into grins as they finally released their hold on one another. "Coming," Richard sarcastically called. "We will finish this later, Mother Confessor."

"I guarantee that I will hold you to that," she murmured as she pulled her hair out of her face.

Richard carefully took the collar of her cloak, pulling it tighter and fastening it closed. Reaching up, he hooked a stay lock of hair behind her ear. "I promise, Kahlan, we will come home as soon as we can, but not until I have claimed the throne and I find out who is coming after us. Aydindril is just not safe anymore, not with spies running rampant through the town and the Palace."

"I know, Richard," she softly replied. "I'm not afraid as long as I have you."

"Come; we need to leave before Cara comes back for us," he told her, taking her hand in his.

Guiding her to their horses, Richard knew that this was going to be a difficult journey with winter settling in over the territories and Kahlan carrying their twins, but he had no choice. Not with another threat looming over them…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
